Richonne Collabs
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: This is a little corner to park my pieces of collaborative works. Complete projects can be found on the WTOWW platform. Note: I don't own TWD characters. /u/10080270/We-reTheOnesWhoWrite
1. Chapter 1

**_FOUND_**

 _ **FOUND**_ is a zombie apocalypse collaborative project written with the amazing thematsaidwelcome on the WTOWW platform. Here's my contribution. Enjoy!

* * *

 **1\. Michonne**

* * *

It had been at least two weeks since we've been walking under the hot Georgian sun. Survival these days was all about being invisible from both mankind and walkers. During the day we stuck to the woods where the landscape provided cover. Late afternoons, we ventured out onto the roadways. Where possible, I sought refuge indoors at night and foraged the shelters in which I would find myself for whatever gifts they might offer.

Yeah, gifts… it's rather unusual when a can of beans could be considered a gift. I guess it's all about one's perspective though.

Welcome to the end of the world or almost end because some of us are still here… at least for now, but I digress. Where was I again? Oh yeah, I was telling you how I was surviving.

More often than I cared for I would take refuge in a tree when necessary. My travelling companions required less maintenance and comfort because they are what one might call an acquired taste, metaphorically speaking of course. It took me some time to get accustomed to their smell. Although, I'm not quite sure one could ever truly get accustomed to the smell of rotting flesh. It truly depends on the temperature, colder weather I would imagine would make it more tolerable, when it rains it dulls the baked rotting smell from the blistering heat but then it's like a wet rotten smell.

Personally, I can't decide which is worse. They say beggars can't be choosers and it's true; they keep me invisible from their kind.

Vehicles on the other hand, while they provide for contact with humans, that contact may not always be a positive experience. We've all heard that old adage about be careful what you wish for because it just may happen to you. Well, I've seen the aftermath of such hopes go up in flames and it ain't pretty. I have to be smart about who I allow to see me because I'm a woman travelling with my two companions you might even call them pets because we have a history together… yeah, we go way back. My protection is up to me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of being alone, but sometimes it does get lonely. I try not to think about before… you know, before the world turned to shit because it changes nothing in the end. I'm already walking a fine line as it is… for me, it's a seduction. I'm teetering on the edge… there are days when it's calling like an old lover and I want to answer it's call… but so far I haven't.

I haven't punished myself enough just yet.

* * *

 _Back at the Refugee camp, people were getting sick, sickness leads to death. It was a no-brainer a quick medical run was necessary to keep us going until the army came to rescue us. They were evacuating the hospitals and the Senior Residences first, then all able-bodied men, women and children. It made sense, no one questioned it._

 _Three others plus myself volunteered for the run. I'm Michonne… Michonne Anthony. My family has been at the camp since it all began… maybe ten weeks ago give or take a few days. This thing, the outbreak was expected to be contained soon. The Center for Disease Control was working around the clock on a cure, all we had to do was remain healthy until they developed the vaccine._

 _Thomas, the camp leader was an older man with the kindest blue eyes. He was a former military man… a Colonel, I think. He wore his grey hair in the typical army buzz cut and always clean shaven. He kept his six-foot frame fit. He always wore army fatigues. If the world hadn't ended you'd swear he was still an active member. It was evident too because he ran the camp as though it was a military base. Everyone had a job to do, and it got done. There were teams and many rules._

 _I was a leader. He selected me the first day we got to camp. We got on really well and often talked politics, the law… the state of the world, strategy for the runs and such things. I think it was our way to hold onto the last vestiges of life as we once knew it to be. Thomas had lost his wife a year before the turn. At the time, they were empty nesters. Once the world ended so did many families too; so, when we turned up at camp Thomas immediately took a shining to little Andre and my little man took to him instantly._

 _My job was that of a Runner, which meant I went on errands for whatever was needed at camp. I would also volunteer for Watch Duty. I always did a little extra, perhaps I felt guilty because my boyfriend wasn't cut out for life in a dystopian society._

 _Most men volunteered to go outside the fence to hunt or go on runs to supplement what rations the army provided us, but not Mike. He preferred the security of staying behind the fence. Ironically enough our camp was his domain. It was an old high school. He was a teacher by profession before the world ended so he was tasked to teach the young children of the group to read and write._

 _We had facilities and we slept in the gymnasiums and some classrooms. At least there was that, we had a roof over our heads at night, food and a community._

 _The camp was situated approximately forty minutes away from the city._

 _At first, we were maybe sixty but as time went by our numbers grew. There were always folks wandering and stumbling upon it. No one was ever turned away unless of course, they demonstrated that they couldn't live in the new world. Increased numbers also meant our supply ran out much sooner than CB radio we used to contact the army had gone on the fritz days earlier. Prior to this, we would be given coordinates to the meet where we'd pick up much needed supplies weekly._

* * *

 _I remember the medicine run into the city. The decision was made to raid the local hospital for whatever was left behind. It seemed like it would be a bigger haul, as oppose to raiding multiple pharmacies, which would require splitting the team of four in a city that was practically overrun by walkers._

 _The hospital was supposed to have been abandoned. The patients were supposed to have been medevaced to Fort Benning's army base. When we got to the hospital, however, there were bodies lining the yard. The helicopters were on site but they weren't transporting the patients, instead, the soldiers were killing them. They were killing the medical staff too. It was nothing like the emergency alerts that were being broadcast twenty-four seven._

 _My heart sunk, was this the fate which awaited us too?_

 _We were damned if we did and damned if we didn't. If we made a run for it we'd become wouldn't want witnesses of this atrocity to be known, especially, if this was their intent for the Refugee Camps. They certainly wouldn't want opposition when they came to slaughter us. We remained concealed until such time the whirlybirds took to the air. The only good thing about that day was that the choppers were travelling in the opposite direction of our camp, presumably heading back to their base._

 _After about fifteen minutes had passed, we decide to abandon the hospital as a target. It was pointless, we were four and the place would be teaming with fresh hungry walkers. We backtracked towards camp hitting every pharmacy and store in our path all the while being mindful that our saviour was now our enemy._

 _Later that afternoon, we could see black smoke in the distance. It was in the vicinity of our camp. It was the second time that day that my heart seemed to have displaced itself. I kept telling myself it could be anything… but my heart knew otherwise. There was just too much smoke to be an accidental fire._

 _When we arrived, the school was burnt out. The supply sheds were plundered and burnt. The walker's bodies looked like a small infantry used them as target practice then got bored and decided to move tracks were fresh where the grass was trampled from fresh tire threads. The firepower alone was their calling card. The army was culling humans as though they were animals._

 _It took minutes before I was able to move and when I did I was frantic. The others had long since dispersed after witnessing the chaos._

* * *

My rations were rapidly depleting with every new day. Being in the countryside the homes were few and far between and pickings were slim. I've been living off a box of protein bars for a week now. I need to scavenge in order to stay alive but I haven't made the decision as yet as to whether I was ready to give in to the seduction. I keep moving so I wouldn't have time to think and by the time we make camp at dusk I would clean up and fall asleep. The fatigue rendered me numb to the pain in my heart. The one I thought would have claimed me by now but yet, each morning, I rise.

Each new sunrise, we start our journey to a new destination unknown for now. It's been at least two weeks since we last had human contact. We're lost souls just wandering, shuffling along in this verdant wasteland. The juxtaposition is not lost on me, nature is thriving all around us… the ones that remain but… humans and humanity were now pretty much on the verge of extinction.

Gone were the comforts we once took for granted like a warm shower, food in the refrigerator, deciding what to watch on Netflix, what clothes to wear... what shoes would go best with it and yes, that annoying question to your significant other… 'does it make me look fat?'… putting them between a rock and a hard place when you already knew the damn truth but you needed that little lie to make you feel better. Ironically enough, this is one of the times that I'd like someone to lie to me.

Gone also were the ones we held dear to us, family and close friends.

It seemed like only yesterday, we were having discussions about living in a dystopian society over dinner with a couple bottles of wine and close friends. It was the thing that made for good entertainment discussing the pros and cons of a Zombie Apocalypse. I wished I had taken better notes at the time because one day we woke up to just that reality. We were no longer required to suspend our disbelief… it was now our reality.

* * *

That night, my companions and I were sitting around our campfire for the night when I remembered the last time we actually shared a meal together.

I _t was a bright sunny Sunday afternoon when Mike and his best friend Terry were sitting at the dinner table in our small condo, discussing the latest Zombie Apocalypse film we saw the night before. Andre was down for his afternoon nap. I was in the kitchen preparing a cheese plate to accompany the crudités I prepared earlier._

I ate a can of beans and engaged in polite chatter.

"Mike, do you remember life before this all began? We were happy then… we wanted so much more. Andre had just turned three. I had been working for five years then and we were finally in a place where we were talking about maybe a brother or sister for him… he's was my world..."

It was a rhetorical question. My chest tightened. I couldn't forgive myself for allowing the distance which came between us after we got to the camp; even now, after all this time.

"I miss you. I missed you even when I was with you. Back at the camp, it wasn't **you** who did it. I knew it wasn't your world. You couldn't protect us. That was my job and I failed. I failed him and I failed you. I should have been there."

My words fell on deaf ears but I finally said to them. I was the one to blame... It was all my fault.

* * *

Overnight, a herd serged in our direction I couldn't outrun them nor could I fight my way out we were dead centre. I've seen herds before but never quite this size. It was as though they were being summoned somewhere by some force. Each day we shuffled along it collect stragglers along its way.

We were shuffling along in the herd of walkers which manifested overnight. I hadn't showered in a while so I don't notice the stench anymore. It keeps me alive for now. There's nothing out here but there's also nothing behind me either. I'm walking just for the sake of something to do. When I sleep, my eyes would close but I don't relax even when I managed to find a comfortable bed. I'm searching for a purpose, a reason to be.

I've lost all track of time now. I no longer have markers, but I never stayed anywhere more than two nights at most.

The temperature was unbearable and these farmhouses were further and further apart. I don't like it because I'm in the open in broad daylight. If others happened along now, I could become collateral damage.

I know there's a prison out here. I know this from the signs posted at the last crossing. I sent a lot of people there. Yes, before the world turned to shit I was a Prosecutor. I had a ninety-two percent incarceration rate but that's neither here nor there now, is it? However, I figured, if the prison fell, the detainees would jump at their first sign of freedom. It's instinctual really, they'd be trying to get out willing to take their chances on the outside than remaining in safety, in a place that was originally designed as a means of punishment for them.

Survivors, on the other hand, knowing what was outside would be dying to get in. Think about that for a minute, would you? A prison is designed to keep people in, it's pretty much self-sufficient with generators and a stockpile of food to last a large population for quite some time. Again, if the army continued to systematically cull large crowds it would mean the prison would be an ideal place for any survivors to move into. In this new world, there was always those who were looking for an opportunity to present itself and it would be a pretty sweet set up.

We were walking towards that. Even though I hadn't yet found my sign that was my beacon if I decided to stay. It would be shelter, food and society. Yes, in this wasteland, I imagine society was still important. Out here now, there was safety in numbers that's how I've managed it this far. My numbers at present were this herd. I would have to break from them soon because I won't be safe here when the rain comes… and it's coming it's a day or two at most. There's been a subtle change a night and that usually signals rain. I can't be outdoors much longer. I'm tired and haven't slept in days.

It was day three before the herd managed to splinter. There were sounds in the distance like an explosion of some kind. I knew this would propel them in that direction. We slowed and as they shuffled around us we fell to the back of the herd and that's where I found my sign.

She was my height and colouring. She wore her hair in dreads like me. She was dressed in a multicoloured knit sweater, a brown skirt with well-worn running shoes on her feet. She was ambling along to their unheard symphony. The similarities were shocking. I was essentially looking at myself except I was her... the only differences between us were our eyes and our purpose. Her eyes were dead and she had no other purpose than to roam endlessly until she was given a true death… on the other hand, even though I was dead on the inside… I still had a choice to define my purpose so I chose to live.

At that moment, I dropped the leash of my travelling companions reached for my katana pivoted to my right and lopped her head off then those of my travelling companions. My sudden movements caused a small group of walkers to advance on me. I went into a frenzy pivoting and swinging my katana slicing some into two; lopping the limbs and heads off others until I was alone surrounded by a heap of rotting body parts. When it was over I fell to my knees and cried. I cried for the first time since I left the camp and slowly, I felt the vice around my heart loosen.

* * *

I wasn't feeling great. It had been two days since I chose to live. Ironically, I had become slower. I had been without food for about three days now and I used the last of my water the day before. I'm not sure what was happening to me; I've been hungry before but this was different perhaps the virus had finally caught up with me. I had the farmhouse ahead in sight for an hour now but it took me two more to get there. When I finally stepped onto the porch, I rattled the doors and the window to draw out its occupants and quickly disposed of the reanimated farmer and his wife then settled in. I had no pressing appointments to get to so I decided to stay on until such time I felt much better or perhaps meet my end, whichever came first.

After drinking some much needed water and scrounging for whatever food I could find in the kitchen. I settled on a can of beans… it was a small feast.

Sated, I went through the rest of the house and found it empty of occupants. I then took a long shower, it felt good to have water on me. I stayed a good while under it luxuriating in the cool liquid running down my body from my head to my toes eventually washing my hair, and lathering myself in the amazing peach body wash I found. I was beginning to feel human again. If I didn't know what was outside these walls I could easily fool myself into thinking that the world hadn't changed.

Wrapped in a bath towel I rummaged through the draws for something to sleep in. I settled for an oversized tee shirt, no doubt the farmer's.

* * *

The next morning, I was looking at a map on the dining table. I found myself in a quaint little farmhouse just outside of the Town of Woodbury. I was right, the prison wasn't far off now, a day's walk perhaps two at most.

I was feeling much better than I had in days but gave myself an extra day just to be sure. Thankfully the rain never came so I busied myself by washing my old clothes and hung them out to dry. After, I went into the fields to collect some peaches for my trip. I don't know whether it was my paranoia from being solo after having had companions for so long but it felt as though I wasn't alone the hairs on my neck remained upright but there was nothing to be seen for miles; not a bird, not a walker just peach trees. The only aroma I could smell was peaches which spoke volumes.

Later that night, I heard the creak of the front door and sat up in bed. I drew my katana and tiptoed behind the bedroom door and waited. There were two distinct sets of footsteps coming down the hallway.

I had never dealt with the human foe first hand. I had no doubt what this would entail. They watched me and knew I was alone. Earlier in the day while I picked peaches to pack my bag, I felt I was being watched. I made careful sweeps of the property but I saw no one as far as the eye could see. They were smart, I'd give them that because it was now night-time, where could I go?

The door opened without any resistance from me. The head came through followed by his body, in his right hand was an army knife. He was a prisoner, medium height and slim build with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. His overalls were tied around his waist and he was wearing a dirty wife beater.

"Come on sweet cheeks… I know you're in here and you're alone. I won't hurt you... unless you want me to."

I froze. I knew it was his life or the horrible things they had in mind for me but he was human… it wasn't like lopping off a walker's head they were already dead. This was something different altogether. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity to rationalize what I was about to do not once but twice. There'd be no coming back from it. My problem was just days before decided I want to live... but could I live with the consequence once the immediate threat had been neutralized?

"Tomas? Did you find that bitch yet? I'm gonna make her arse pay for sending me away." The other prisoner's voice was loud and clear; it jolted me into action as I brought the katana down with force into the skull of the man named Tomas. His body fell to the floor and the other man appeared instantly in the doorway.

I was staring at Andrew Parsons a serial killer I put away about two years before the turn. His previous hatred towards me only seemed to reignite as he aimed the gun at me. I sliced off his forearm before he could cock the hammer then slid the katana through him and pulled it back as the lights went out of his eyes. His body fell next to that of Tomas.

My body shook as I puked. After, I grabbed the sheath for my katana walked over their immobilized bodies and closed the door behind me.

I left the quaint little farmhouse at daybreak. I was walking for hours and from the sun's position, it was past noon.

My mind kept going back and forth reliving what I had done. I knew this was how it had to be now... but it didn't change the fact that I took two lives. I need to be okay with that in my head but I know it would take some time.

There were walkers gathered up ahead in the path. It was then I saw the bearded stranger who dispatched several of them but then he just seemed to give up. Perhaps he had been bitten but from where I stood concealed it didn't appear so. It was just one walker but he just sat there waiting for the kiss of death. The great seduction… the one I knew only too well. It prompts me into action and before I knew it as the walker fell towards him it was headless. The bearded stranger looked back at me perplexed. His tired blue eyes seemed to ask the question, why?


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Their Journey**

* * *

I just finished killing a small cluster of walkers but there was still one coming for me. It didn't matter how many you put down there was always more.

I was tired, hungry and broken travelling with a hatchet, a hunting knife and my trusty Colt. The latter had one bullet left and it'll soon be of no more use to me. It was a gift from my father. He gave it to me the day I graduated from the Academy. It symbolized the last piece of my past.

In front of me was the last piece of my future, my sheriff's hat, which I gave to my son, Carl, shortly after the world turned to shit. It's the one thang Carl would never leave were times when he actually fell asleep in it. The fact it was left behind pretty much sealed it for me. He was gone, Lori was gone… they were all gone. It was just me now.

Life with Lori hadn't been great over the past few years but she was still the mother of my son and there was love between us once, it was the reason for which I decided to go on that run to rummage up some medicine. Despite how she may feel about me, I wasn't about to let my son's mother suffer.

I failed Carl and I failed Lori… I failed my people too, they trusted me to keep them safe, to lead them to the promised land. I was supposed to protect them and I fucking failed. I wasn't there when our new world went to shit for them, worst of all I couldn't even give them their dignity in death and that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

The prison was the start of something new. We spent days reclaiming it from walkers. It was strong. We survived the skirmishes with the walkers at the fence and the remaining prisoners but there was no way in hell they could have survived the tank which launched cannons into the walls. We got lax behind the walls thinking the walls made us safe. We didn't know we had an enemy so close.

Lori would always say how I worried too much, took on too much. I guess it would seem that I didn't worry quite enough or took on enough because if I had maybe… just maybe they would have survived the shit storm that rained down on them.

I was done. I made my peace with what must be done. "Sorry, Lori. Sorry, Carl". I raise my Colt from my lap midway; then, there was this swooshing sound, next thang I knew I was now covered in walker's blood. _Like what the fuck just happened?_

It took my brain a few minutes to make sense of it all. I turn my head to see her… for lack of a better word, the Samurai who interrupted my plans to join my wife, my son and my people. _Who the hell was she and where did she come from? How long was she watching me before she materialized out of thin air?_

* * *

The what the fuck look registered prominently on his face. I didn't know what else to do so I turned away from him allowing him a moment to himself. _Did I act for myself or for him? I'm not quite sure. Was it my guilt of taking two lives which caused me to rob this man of his choice_? I didn't have an answer, so I busied myself shaking the blood from my katana and used the rag I carried with me to wipe it clean.

Several minutes went by in silence before he spoke. "Why? Why would you do that?"

He had a twang to his speech, that lazy Southern drawl which under different circumstances would be downright sexy. This wasn't one of those times. Plus, his face was losing the battle to his beard. I could barely see his lips. His eyes were a greyish blue and I imagine under different circumstances they too could totally disarm me. _What the hell was I thinking?_

"You don't look like one of the bad ones."

"Oh really? You don't even know me. So, just who do I look do like to you?"

"You look like someone who hasn't quite thought it through. You still have the bullet… if you feel the same way tomorrow, I won't stop you."

"Who are you?" I ask the caped wonder. She at least had the courtesy to remove her hood but she didn't look like the trusting type which puzzled me a great deal.

"The woman who just saved you from making a mistake."

"I don't recall asking for your help." I quipped as I stood and faced her.

His eyes were bloodshot, he had been crying. I could tell he was in pain. It's a pain I recognized all too well but his pain was very fresh. He lost someone close and recently. He was in the early stages of his grief. He wasn't the shell of the person he once was... at least not yet because that takes time. He looked tired but not worn… not dead inside like I was. There was still hope for him if he wanted it.

"No, you didn't. You're being reactionary. Whatever pushed you to this point is still fresh. If you feel the same way in a couple days or months from now... then so be it."

 _Who was this woman anyway? What makes her think she has the right to address me this way?_

He raised his brow and asked, "So, do you have a name or do I just call you 'The Samurai'?"

* * *

His tone bordered on cynicism but I took no offence to it. I still had to figure out my own actions for intervening with this man's decision. _Who was I to make that choice for him_ _in the first place?_ Instead, I responded, "Michonne".

" _Me-shown_ ," it was different… unique like it's owner. I have seen a great many thangs before and since the turn but this was new. She was my first, I have never seen a Samurai before today except in films.

I could see he needed time to process his new reality; so, I walked on allowing him time to either follow me or stay behind.

I watch her walk away giving me space to mull over my choices to follow her or remain here and end it all. She was right, I was reacting, five minutes before I was alone out here and that thought was daunting. She too was alone and acting a hell of a lot braver than me. The hole in my heart was never going to go away and I still had the bullet. In this new world, all we had was time and that too can change within seconds as was the case for me.

I took two steps away and stooped to retrieve Carl's hat; if I wasn't going to die today, I wanted him close. I wanted all of them close… to remind me of my failure. I gathered up all of their belongings and refilled my bag. I wasn't quite sure the Samurai was real. I mean... she just materialized out of thin air. It wasn't the first time I found myself alone in this new world but it certainly was a first time I've encountered a woman out here on her own. It's the reason why I'm questioning my own sanity right now.

I've known strong women before. I had strong women in my group and bowed my head as memories of Carol, Maggie and Sasha came to mind. They were more than just my friends, they became my family. This Michonne, however, was an enigma. _Was she real or did I conjure her up? Was this the fine line between sanity and insanity for me?_ I didn't know, so I decide to humour myself and play along.

"So, what's the plan, Michonne?" I watched her walk away as though she had places to be in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. The irony was not lost on me. She was a peculiar one, she hasn't even asked my name… but yet she stopped me from offing myself. _What the hell was her story?_

I stopped walking and turned back towards him, "there's a prison up ahead a ways. I thought its original denizens had jumped ship long ago; however, I ran into to a few of them yesterday. What I'm saying is... it's a good a place as any for shelter. The prison is pretty much sustainable, I figure it's worth a shot… but that all depends on its current occupants."

He bowed his head as his fingers traced the rim of the sheriff's hat in his hand. He was obviously law enforcement in his past life. As I figured, one of the good ones. He knows the place I speak of…but his visceral reaction made knots in my stomach.

"Nah, you don't wanna go there," I told her… "It fell. Ain't nothing but ruins now and what remains is overrun with walkers." I placed the hat on my head and took a few steps in the opposite direction.

I looked at him and understood almost immediately that the prison was the source of his pain. I didn't push further. The news instead left my brain scrambling for an alternate plan B. My current one was a long shot. I didn't want to entertain it because of the distance involved and the fact that we were on foot. He walked away from me in the opposite direction from which I was travelling.

"Sheriff? Do you have a name?"

I couldn't believe it. I walked away and as I did so, that's when she decides to ask my name. This was rich coming from me of all people considering one of the biggest beef my wife had with me was the fact that I don't talk enough. I stopped and turned, "It's Rick… Rick Grimes. Look, I don't wanna keep you from your plans. Our agendas are not exactly in sync so just keep going. Glad to have met you… I think." The look on her face was something else. She reacted as if I had physically slapped her in the face. I didn't quite know what the hell to make of this… of her. _Was she for real? Yeah, I know the dead don't talk but I had other shit to deal with… I didn't need to be figuring her out too._ I had to find shelter before dark, standing around to chew the fat wasn't smart and being this close to the prison wasn't a safe place to be for the night.

The sarcasm in his voice was evident. I supposed I did ask for it but in my defence, I haven't been around people for a very long time, the gift of conversation has been lacking. In the short amount of time since I found him, I kept trying to remind myself that I was no longer alone… that he could respond to me… it was okay to converse… encouraged actually.

I sat down and rummage through my backpack as I try to make sense of our situation. I rustled up a bottle of water and a peach, which I offered to him.

"A penny for your thoughts," I say taking the peace offering she offered.

"I don't know anymore. Initially, I was thinking DC as a plan B but we're on foot. We need a vehicle. In the normal world, we would be about eleven hours away but today… it could take us months."

"Washington DC? Why there?" I questioned. I know from the snippets of conversation which wasn't much that she was smart but I didn't follow her train of thought. She had good intuition and the fact she was alone in this godforsaken place meant she had not only intellect but wicked survival skills too. She didn't say much but much was said from the little she shared. She came across two prisoners and lived to tell about it… the small band of prisoners we allowed to take cell Block D were capable of anythang; so, her survival spoke volumes. She was definitely someone that would have fit nicely in my group. I could only imagine how impressed Daryl would have been to have her around… on runs. Instantly, my thoughts of my group and the ones I've lost was brought to the forefront again. I wasn't ready to face that pain so I decided having her around could be a good distraction. I found her fascinating.

"I figure if anything the President and some if not all members of the government are safe. There are safeguards in place for nuclear wars and I imagine this sort of thing. I grew up in Virginia, my father worked in the Hoover Building. I know there's a lot that happens in DC that we're not privy to. There are answers there. The first batch of the vaccine would have… should have been delivered there by now."

I wondered just how long she was out here. We were at the CDC in Atlanta sixty-three days after the outbreak. "Michonne, just how long have you been out here on your own?"

"I don't know exactly I lost markers in time once I started wandering but this discussion can be put on hold because we need shelter. I don't feel comfortable being in the forest for the night with the prison so close."

* * *

We've been together now for a little over a month give or take a few days. We were heading to DC. Although, she knew that it could possibly be another dead end pun intended… but hey, it ain't like we had anythang else to do. I tend to agree even though it was a long shot. However, if there were answers DC was the place to find them.

Each day, I learn a little more about the Samurai, for instance from her recollections we've deduced that the army started killing refugees just before the CDC fell because there was no vaccine. Jenner did say they lost communication days before we showed up. When all was said and done we figured she had been wandering for two and a half months before she found me. I also found out that she cries herself to sleep too; a nugget I happened upon only because we had to sleep overnight in a car together. I had first watch and stepped outside to relieve myself. It was a pretty nice night so I gave her the privacy to fall asleep without my presence but I was never too far away. She lost someone close too. His name was Andre. I don't know whether he was a lover or child but I'm inclined to believe it was the latter. Like her, I try to keep my ghosts to myself.

There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss Carl. At night, when I had complete privacy I would send words into the universe to let him know how very sorry I was for failing him, for failing them all. It doesn't get any easier because my heart breaks each time. I see their faces when I close my eyes it wasn't easy but by far the one face which haunts me was my wife's. The judgment in her eyes was no different from before the prison fell; she was still the same old Lori just without the audio. She was right, I was… am a failure.

Michonne doesn't trust easily. Someone caused her to wall herself off. I can only sympathize with Lori and all she went through if I was anything like my travelling companion.

In the beginning, I don't think I was shut off from Lori. We talked but at some point, she was no longer interested in what I did or had to say. I heard her many demands and God knows I tried to provide her whatever she asked of me… be it taking on extra shifts so she could redo the kitchen or buying into whatever new trend she found in those magazines of hers. The complaint then became I was never around for my family, so much so, she wondered whether they actually mattered to me. I just never knew what it was she was looking for and she never told me; It was for me to figure out what it was. I never could because there was no pleasing her. In the end, we just stopped talking because how often must a man endure hearing the many ways he has failed his family or as a husband? Daryl was right, I'd rather be out here killing walkers taking a chance on life than stuck in there feeling less than a man. Shane was right too when I was out here I couldn't protect my family. It was my selfishness which cost me... my son, my wife and my people.

* * *

Before this, Michonne was a Prosecutor. This tidbit broke the ice between us… from this, we had several discourses about the pros and cons of Capital Punishment not that it mattered now. The fact we were able to talk about the law helped pass the time especially since we were cooped up here together during the rain.

We were held up by rain just outside of Athens, Georgia. We were in a subdivision which had very few walkers. Rick has been making efforts to get to know me. I'm trying but it's hard, for him to get to know me meant I had to say out loud those words to another human being; it wasn't enough I admitted them to a walker. I know I'm a failure. I failed Andre and I failed Mike too. I allowed the divide between us to grow. Mike resented me for assuming what he considered was his role as provider and protector. I kept us fed, clothed and I also protected us when I was at camp. I provided the extras beyond what everyone else got. He didn't seem to mind on one hand but the fact I kept having to leave to do so drove a wedge between us. He was right without saying so, I failed them both.

I felt better though because I wasn't the only one with was something holding Rick back too. I know he was married once. He still wears his band so this led me to believe his loss happened at the prison. It explains his reaction. He never talks about his personal life apart from his life as Sheriff. We had common ground in the law.

* * *

Finally, the rain was over and we were scavenging for supplies, we would hit the road for Washington tomorrow. The relationship between us was evolving since I grew accustomed to having an actual real-life conversation.

The run was productive, I'm glad he decided to wait out the rain before hitting the road in the RV we found the first day in town. It was like a gift waiting for us, fully gassed and supplied, its owners fell victim to the outbreak before they could leave town. This supply run would allow us to travel further only stopping when absolutely necessary.

The final haul was done but as we lugged it back to to the RV there were seven men standing against it. Six stood together while the older man with grey hair and beard, who was most certainly their leader stood at the door. Together, they applauded us with that annoyingly slow sarcastic clap. The leader stopped long enough to take his cigarette from his lips to say, "on behalf of me and my men we thank you for all your hard work. This here RV is now claimed and the girl too. You can make this easy or you can make it hard. It's up to you."

Rick exchanged a look with me. He was absolutely crazy. I knew what he was thinking but he had a hatchet and a gun with one bullet. I at least had my katana which kept me at a fair distance but it was certainly no match for a gun and they were all armed. Two of the men came towards me. The fat one and a tall lanky dark haired one who leered at me. He was practically tripping over his tongue.

"Len, she's claimed. I know you heard me say that… now just fuckin bring her to me."

We dropped our bags when they were about three feet away, Simultaneously, I pulled my katana and pivoted away from Rick as he pulled his hatchet free of his utility belt and we both struck at our targets. The dark-haired creep's skull cracked open from the force of Rick's hatchet as I sliced the fat creep in two. They were no sooner at our feet when we heard the guns cocked. There were five guns pointed at us.

"Drop em!" The old man ordered as he squeezed off a warning shot into the evening air… we did as was instructed. Four men came at us this time. We were seized from either side and brought back to their leader. Two men held Rick while the leader placed the nozzle of his gun at his temple.

"Let. Her. Go."

"You must be one hell of a hot tamale, aren't you? I can see why he wouldn't want to share you." He said as his eyes travelled over my body.

I rewarded him by spitting in his face.

"There are rules… I gave y'all the option of making it easy or hard… you chose hard. So be it. You'll get to watch me take her… then my men will take turns at her and then we'll kill both of you."

"Billy, let Harley watch her. Gather up the rest of their loot and weapons."

The man with the toque on his head left me with Harley. My babysitter was filthy. He reeked of tobacco and was in need of a shower and clean clothes. Harley, however, had to have been stupider than the one called Len because his gun started trailing down the front of my shirt while his leader's attention was on Rick.

"Don't touch her. Let her go!"

Rick's plea caused their leader to look in my direction as Harley continued to use his gun to splay open the neckline of the shirt I was wearing.

"I fucking said she was claimed."

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Harley's blood and brains were raining down on me. Rick used the distraction to seize one of the man's gun and shot both of them in quick succession. Billy who decided to make one trip carrying two garbage bags full of loot and our weapons tripped and fell onto my katana. I then found myself staring down the barrel of the old man's gun while Rick aimed his gun at him.

"Drop it. I ain't gonna tell you twice."

He looked back at Rick allowing me the chance to seize the opportunity and grab his dirty fat hand and point it back at him shooting him in the throat.

I was shaking two men laid at my feet, dead. I felt no remorse for them whatsoever. In a matter of months, I have effectively killed four humans now and my hands were shaking. I know each time it was in self-defence but it doesn't make it any easier.

Michonne sat there before me in shock. I offered her my hand to pull her up. I knew her skills with walkers was excellent but she definitely handled herself well with humans too. I didn't doubt it given when I first met her I learned she survived a run-in with two prisoners. Today, however, I got to see her in action and I was impressed. She's a warrior.

* * *

A fter spending what seemed like forever in the shower ridding myself of bones, blood and brains from my hair, I finally emerged into the living room to find Rick sitting on the couch relaxing. It was as though the ordeal never happened or maybe he just compartmentalized things much better than me.

"Thank you!" I said as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"They weren't my first… that happened the day before we met but almost the same scenario." We were about to get into an RV and drive for several weeks maybe months, what happened earlier jarred me. I had expected to feel something. I wanted him to know who I am.

"You?"

"Two before the turn two before the prison and three today." I knew what happened was affecting her. "It's the way life is now, Michonne… it doesn't mean that's who we are. Unfortunately, it'll probably get much worse before it actually does get better. You've seen it before at the hospital and at your camp. I don't know what exactly happened at the prison but it happened there too. It's either them or us. We've both lost people and probably will again. I can't promise you what happened today won't happen again."

"I lost my son at the camp. When I got there the place was overrun with walkers. I found my boyfriend Mike and his friend Terry outside the gates. I found Thomas our leader's pickup, he had Andre with him… trying to save him. He knew Mike couldn't protect him. They both died from headshots. I buried them. It left me numb. I sat at his grave for a day unable to move…"

My tears were falling steadily now. Rick took my hand in his rubbing it to calm me. It didn't have the desired effect… for the first time in months, I felt something, my heart was breaking all over again. I continued talking… rambling actually.

"Then, I realized the walkers didn't attack one another... it gave me an idea. I cut off the jaws and arms from both Mike and Terry tied them up and walked away in a sea of walkers. Their kind couldn't see me; I was invisible to them and every day Mike and Terry reminded me of my failure."

I felt her pain. Her story was similar to mine. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was right there with her.

"I'm sorry for your loss Michonne. I truly understand how you feel. I lost my son, my wife and my people at the prison. I was only supposed to have been gone until dusk. I was warned before I left about the footprints nearby. I didn't listen to the warning…. that's on me. You had no way of knowing that the army would turn around and purge the very people they were protecting".

It was my turn to offer condolences. I knew there was a wife but had no idea a child was involved too. "I'm sorry for your losses Rick. I truly am."

I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand, I didn't realize he hadn't relinquished his hold on it. I squeezed his back and let go of it.

"It's late," I say … "we really should turn in. We have an early start of it tomorrow." I got up from the sofa and wished him a good night. I turned and left the room. I had to get away from him. I wasn't quite sure what just happened between us.

* * *

I checked my watch and it was after midnight but I still couldn't fall asleep. When I manage to close my eyes... she was there. The carefully constructed wall that was between us disappeared last night when we finally let each other in… her confiding in me about her son and me to her about my son, my wife and my people.

For the longest time, I pretended not to notice her, the woman, and see just the warrior. It worked for us until she broke down in front me; in that instance, all my instincts tripped me up. I wanted to take her into my arms. I want to protect her, to make her feel safe not that she needed me to but because I needed her. Now I can still smell hints of lavender from her earlier shower. I could no longer deny the obvious. Michonne was simply a stunning woman… from her beautiful dark chocolate complexion, her dark sexy eyes, her thousand watts smile on the rear occasions she would gift me with one, the petite muscular frame of the warrior I knew her to be to that amazing round ass of hers.

 _Yes, I admit it… I'm weak… I am a man and one who's falling for this Nubian Queen. Imagine, I had to get to the end of the world to meet this extraordinary creature._

I could no longer deny that I'm attracted to her. I tried not to be but I'm a man and it's hard not to notice every imagined curve hidden beneath her fitted jeans, tank tops and sleeveless vests. They were ingrained in my memory and just like that my body betrays me.

* * *

What the hell just happened? Something changed between us. I admit he's a very handsome man, it was something I noticed the very day we met but what were the rules now? The man just lost his family.

 _I can't be having these feelings now._

I'm tossing from one side to another waiting for sleep to claim me but each time I close my eyes, I see his cerulean blues staring right back at me, his bushy face with a hint of his pink lips in a crooked smile. His fresh clean scent after cleaning up from the fight still lingered in my thoughts. The feel of his calloused hand still lingers on my skin. His phantom touch has awakened something long dormant within me. My body has betrayed me as I lay here contemplating what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Alexandria**

* * *

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes before him stood the man who became his brother. The man who was largely responsible for the person he had become. The man who made him feel a sense of community. The man he long thought dead when they were separated by the herd some seven months ago. He figured he was dead, especially, since he didn't turn up with all the little clues he left on their way to Alexandria. He had etched markings along the way in trees and on road signs using walkers blood warning him of pitfalls they'd encountered on their path. He knew Rick couldn't track for shit but with all the clues he left for him a blind man could have found them if they understood the codes.

He was speechless at the sight of the ghost. When he heard the voice on the other side of the door hope sprang alive but he quickly quelled it knowing chances were slim to none that he'd survived on his own.

"Well, shit, ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" He mumbled in typical Daryl fashion.

Rick felt as though he too was looking at a ghost. The ghost of the brother he adopted after the world ended leaving in its path relatively no blood families but a patchwork of blended units in its stead. He last laid eyes on Daryl when they were on the run where they got separated by a herd of walkers just before the prison fell.

After the initial shock had worn off Daryl stepped gingerly into the house and hugged his brother. His actions took Rick by surprise because ordinarily, Daryl was not a social person and as such, he was lacking in social grace. He didn't talk much nor was he a hugger. At best, he would be described as one step above feral. Their interaction was being observed by both Aaron and Michonne.

Aaron remarked since he's met Daryl this was by far the happiest he had ever seen him. The man had seemed lost, mournful even. As though he carried a burden too great to bear. The others confided he had recently lost two brothers within a short period of time, but apart from that, he was a lone wolf not much for crowds.

"Daryl, you know these people?" Aaron asked.

"I know him. Rick's good people. He's my brother... the one I told you bout. We got separated by a herd o' walkers. I dunno her but she with him… she must be good people, too."

Michonne, on the other hand, she knew of the people Rick had lost. After the Claimers, that's what they called the seven men they came across shortly after she found Rick. After their personal walls came tumbling down that's all there was to do until the snow changed their relationship yet again. She wasn't stupid, this man, Daryl had survived; he was Rick's number two, ergo, his wife and son would also be alive too. His brother would have seen to that. Nevertheless, she didn't feel threatened in any way by this new reality in so far as the wife was concerned because over the past months they've spent together, she knew his marriage was dead. However, it took him time on the road to come to that conclusion himself. On the other hand, the son, though, was a different kettle of fish which would require finesse. She could forever be seen as the woman who came between his parents especially now that the unthinkable has happened. Now, there was a new lease on life and a chance to mend his broken family.

Almost as if he read her mind, Rick who long ago broke his embrace with Daryl reached for her hand and tugged at it gently. Michonne stepped towards him slowly and when his arm was secure around her waist he said, "this is Michonne. She saved me from myself out there."

Rick's actions weren't exactly lost on Daryl considering he knew all the players and most of their stories. He knew that his brother's wife was alive but he also knew that she had taken up with Shane, his former partner and no doubt soon to be former best friend and brother. He also knew there was a baby involved and if the rumours were true, it could be that the baby wasn't Rick's. It was quite possible this was the source of the tension between the three prior to his disappearance. Then, there's Carl, his brother's young son who resented his mother and his uncle Shane, his new stepfather, for not going back to look for his father. His anger was so entrenched by the time they made it to the safe zone, Carl moved in with him and Carol. He no longer spoke to his mother because he blamed her for his father's death.

Now, his brother was here, alive and well with what was most definitely an upgrade in the woman department. However, it didn't take a blind man to see what this could become. Although he was happy as hell to see him, he didn't forget that his brother's final words to him were to stay out of his business so he remained silent. One thing he knew for certain Alexandria was about to be turned upside down.

"Michonne, this is my brother, Daryl." Both Michonne and Daryl acknowledged the other with a, "hey!"

"Daryl, what about Carl? How's he doing? Did everyone make it?"

"Carl's okay. He'll be happy to see you." Then his head dropped as though he could see their faces… "We lost people… good people too but I did all I could to get the rest of 'em to safety."

Michonne's hand was now gently covering Rick's chest a simple gesture which spoke volumes to the observers. Simple though it may be, it kept him calm to know his loss wasn't as great as he once estimated them to be. The hope this woman, his wife had infused into him gave him life. He never doubted that Daryl did all he could to keep his people safe, so he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "I know… thank you!"

The atmosphere inside the house had changed from volatile to amicable to Aaron's relief but time was of the essence. It was his intent to make it back to the safe zone by nightfall if at all possible. The problem with Spring was that the weather was fickle, you could have a few nice days here and there but then the snow would come and then you could be snowbound for a day or more. The distance they had to travel wasn't great but the perils of where they were and where they ought to be were certainly great.

Aaron was still somewhat curious about this Rick fellow. The man went from having murderous intent, one minute to a docile almost ordinary person in such a short time it made him wonder about his mindset. He had heard many stories from the Atlanta group about their fearless fallen leader and some not so flattering ones too. Although, he was okay with the stories; then, they were like folklore. However, now, in the presence of the legendary Rick Grimes, himself, he was a bit leary but Daryl vouched for him. He had come to know Daryl over the past seven months and trust him enough to scout with him, so, he was inclined to take his word.

Ordinarily, he thought himself a pretty good judge of character. The woman seemed level headed but she was extremely quiet. However, he never doubted that she was as dangerous if need be given her choice of weapon. Rick, however, was the more vocal of the two and he was proving to be a challenge. Despite the fact, he was questioning himself, Aaron knew the final decision was Deanna's, their leader and they needed to move on.

He cleared his throat as a means to bring the conversation back to the matter at hand. "We need to head out if we want to make it back by nightfall." He knew from watching the couple that they would probably want to be alone so the sooner they start to move the sooner their objective would be met.

* * *

The trip back to the safe zone actually took two days. The weather held up but they had to detour a few times to avoid walkers who tend to amble around more in warmer weather.

The detours cost them one vehicle. The remaining gas they had needed to be conserved. As such, Rick and Michonne loaded their loot into the van and got in with Aaron and Daryl. Two hours later as the van approached the steel fence Rick took hold of Michonne's hand and they exchanged a silent look. Aaron caught it in his rearview mirror but remained silent.

The heavy gates creaked open slowly to grant the vehicle access. Few of the citizens milled about as was their custom. They were always curious to see the latest newcomers.

The windows were down to enjoy the fresh Spring air. It also allowed both Rick and Michonne to hear a sound that was foreign to their ears since the world ended, which left them both with watery eyes and heavy hearts. It was the musical sound of children playing in the distance. Rick immediately scooched closer to Michonne and held her knowing this was a rather bittersweet moment for her. He knew he was about to be reunited with his son while hers was gone forevermore.

Michonne truly appreciated his thoughtfulness. "Thank you!" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay because I've got you."

As the vehicle came to a stop Daryl mentally prepared himself for the showdown that was sure to take place.

They disembarked from the vehicle. Slowly, the heavy gates reversed its previous actions closing them inside this new community.

"Welcome to the Alexandria Safe Zone," Aaron said to both Rick and Michonne. "You'll be meeting with Deanna Monroe, our leader, she'll decide whether citizenship will be granted."

The couple looked at one another then back at Aaron and then at Daryl. The latter was holding his crossbow in the crook of his arm as he lit up a Morley. He inhaled deeply, taking that first drag, the sweetest one… savouring its taste after being denied it for several hours. He looked back at his brother and shrugged his shoulders as if to say that's just the way it is.

"Follow me, I'll take you to her." Aaron continued as he started walking forcing them to move. Automatically, Rick took Michonne's hand in his and they fell in step, at first, behind then at Aaron's side.

They walked the short distance towards the centre of the community. Both Rick and Michonne were impressed. The people they passed looked at them with curious looks as they strolled down what can only be termed 'Main Street'. The street ran through the community and branched off into various side streets lined with beautiful upscale homes and mature trees. There was a pond on the south side where they could easily imagine waterfowl wading in the water, swimming and feeding before the turn.

A quick look around the place, however, they noticed a couple guard towers, which stood empty. The people lived like royalty. They seemed happy in the knowledge that they were safe behind the steel walls.

As they came to the second intersection and crossed the road a soccer ball rolled across the street, which Rick stopped with his booted foot then bent to retrieve it. A young boy ran across the street to recover the ball. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He was too busy calling back at his friends Ron and Sam. The kids didn't have to worry about cars because they weren't allowed this far into the community. The young boy bumped into the bearded man who was now holding the ball in his hands. The bearded stranger and the boy looked at one another. The bearded man's eyes teared up as he saw his eyes staring back at him. "Carl?"

The boy couldn't believe it. The bearded man looked more like a mountain man but his eyes… his voice was definitely his dad. "Dad?"

"Son." The soccer ball was long forgotten as it fell to the ground allowing both father and son to embrace. Happy tears spilled from their eyes as neither believed this day was ever truly possible.

Michonne watched as Rick and his son reunited. It left a lump in her throat. She was happy that he could now sleep soundly once more.

Word had spread because more people began spilling onto the streets. In the distance, a small group was coming towards them; she figured they were his people. There was a tall brunette who stepped onto her porch holding a crying infant in her arms. She glared at the dark haired man slipping out of the garage from the house across the street adjusting his Constable uniform.

Rick broke his embrace from Carl and turned to the woman who now shared his life, the one she gave to him which made this moment possible. "Carl, there's someone I would like you to meet. This is Michonne. She found me after the prison fell. When I thought you were gone that I'd never see you again… I was ready to give up when she saved me."

Carl peeked around his father at the woman who looked a lot like a Samurai with the leather strap of her katana slung across her chest. The hilt of her katana visible from behind her. She was a beautiful dark skinned warrior… a badass. His eyes popped thinking how cool it would be to see her in action. "Thank you, for bringing my dad back to me."

Rick smiled at his son's reaction to Michonne. Knowing his son, he could only imagine she probably just leapt off one of the pages of his many comics. He watched his woman carefully though to see how she was handling things and was pleased with what he saw. He knew… she was definitely the one… his rock in times of adversity. He sent a silent prayer into the universe for this very moment because, without her, they wouldn't be here today. He would have never laid eyes on his son again. Michonne was definitely put on his path or him on hers to be found… to be loved unconditionally… to be his equal in all thangs in life. At this moment in time, he was with the two most important people in his life.

Michonne found herself staring at the mini version of the man she loves. His eyes had seen a great many things for a child his age and because of it, he appeared more mature than his ten years. "You're welcome. Just glad I happened along when I did." She said and ruffled his hair a bit which made him blush much like his dad would… an inherited trait.

As Lori approached, the crowd lagged a bit allowing the core family their moment. Rick didn't wish for Carl to bear witness to any unpleasantries so he spoke, "son, dad's got to go and meet Deanna now, but I'll be back. Go on… go play with your friends, okay?"

Carl was reluctant to leave his father's side so soon after their reunion. However, when he saw the reason why he was being ushered away he gladly left without a word. He walked away with the look of ' _I told you so'_ on his face. The look without the verbal affirmation was always much tougher to take; it's almost like having that person's voice on a loop inside your head telling you just that. It pained Lori, it was visible on her face, especially, in light of the fact, her once dead husband was now standing mere feet away from her.

Rick recognized there was something off between Carl and his mother but it was neither the time nor the place to delve into what that might be. His attention was drawn back by Lori's voice.

"Rick?"

"Lori." He answered taking in the sight of his former wife with a child in her arms; he quickly did the mental calculation looking from mother to infant as Lori watched him."

"I… we thought you were… "

"Clearly... I wasn't then." An audible gasp could be heard from his group as his comment confirmed what many long believed.

His retort was like a slap in the face… she knew then, that he knew.

"Look Lori I've got to meet this lady, Deanna. Sorry, I gotta run." He then turned to Michonne and asked, "ready?" She nodded her head and he signalled Aaron to carry on as they walked away.

* * *

After being left to wait for quite some time in what would now be considered a library, Rick began to pace about the spacious room. The view looked out on a decent flower garden. The bright sunshine and the sound of children playing could be seen and heard from the many windows draped in white lace curtains. If he didn't know better he would never believe the world went to hell. This was the world of the haves and they were have-nots.

Occasionally, he glanced at the tomes of books and tried to remember the last time he saw such a collection of books in one place. He knew Michonne would be impressed with this room the moment he saw them. He checked his watch. He had already been waiting for thirty minutes.

"Hello."

He turned to see an older woman enter the room. "I'm Deanna Monroe."

"Rick Grimes."

"Mr. Grimes, nice to meet you. Please take a seat. Shall we begin? Just so you know… in the interest of transparency, we'll be recording this interview."

"It's just Rick." He took a seat in the armchair, sitting on its edge. He knew Daryl trusted these folks, his son was here and he seemed happy. The place looked okay too but the cop in him was on alert. How the place remained safe was beyond him. They had no defence that he could see apart from the wall. Yeah, it was sturdier than the fence at the prison. In that scenario, the building was the defence but look what happened there.

"So, tell me Rick, who's Rick Grimes? Who were you before all this?"

"I don't think it matters anymore." He said a little annoyed knowing damn well those before him would have mentioned him in one aspect or another. "What is this place?" He asked.

"Oh, I know it does. I was a Congressperson, Ohio, 15th district. This... is the genesis of the new world… it's the start of sustainability that's what the brochures we found say. A planned community with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration systems. It's how we start over, Rick, but to do so we need people."

"Well, I can tell you it's not safe… y'all bringing people in here like you do. You have no security here."

"Are you telling me it's not safe to let you in? You have people here and they seem well adjusted here."

"No, I'm just saying... there are people out there who measure you by what they can take from you. This place… as you say... it's the beginning of the new world but others will fight you for it and take it from you because you can't defend it."

"It seems to me that you're already looking after this place."

"So how did you end up here?"

"My family and I were heading back to Ohio so that I could help manage the crisis there but the army stopped us and redirected us here. They were to come after… they didn't."

Rick shook his head remembering what Michonne told him about her experience with the army. He shook his head yet again, wondering just how these people wound up so damn lucky.

"Something wrong, Rick?" She asked based on his reaction.

"Y'all should count yourselves lucky. Some others didn't have such a good experience with the army."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked somewhat perplexed by his response.

"It ain't my story to tell."

Deanna immediately understood he was referring to Michonne and decided to change tactics. She needed to know what kind of dynamics to expect in her community. By now, she had no doubt that word would have made it to Shane that his current wife's husband was alive and well in Alexandria. However, that same man now sitting before her appears to have a new partner and there were also two children in the mix to consider.

"Who is Michonne to you, Rick?"

Rick seemed confused by her question. He thought it ought to have been obvious. Aaron had been surveilling them after all. He certainly must have seen enough. "She's my wife. She found me when I thought I had lost everythang and was ready to give up. She saved my life and gave me hope that life was still worth living. We've been riding this thang out ever since."

His declaration moved her immensely. The man with so few words to say about himself before just opened up to her leaving no uncertainty that both he and Michonne were a packaged deal.

"I was a Sheriff."

"Yeah, I knew it was something like that." Then the interview was over.

About thirty minutes later, Michonne met Deanna Monroe for the first time. When Deanna learned of Michonne's former career they immediately bonded over their love for order. She saw a future in Alexandria for her. She was curious however as to her relationship with Rick Grimes. Being a former Prosecutor Michonne had an excellent poker face and Deanna admired that about her.

"So, Rick tells me that you're his wife. I can see why he's so taken with you… imagine finding your soulmate at the end of the world, that's certainly no small feat."

Michonne was taken by surprise by the revelation. She knew Rick loved her and she loved him. They had recently committed themselves to one another. However, she was not prepared for his proclamation made to an outsider, knowing that he still had to set things straight with his former wife. One who just learned he was still alive. She respected Deanna though, she just wanted the big picture to see how they'd fit into her community. She wanted to be proactive about any potential pitfalls.

"Yes, I am… even though we were together for quite some time it wasn't a decision we entered into lightly… but yes, we are married now."

"Do you think we can all make this work?... I mean… Rick seems so ambivalent."

"I don't foresee there'll be any problems if that's what you're asking."

"Very well then… welcome to Alexandria!" Deanna stood and offered her hand to Michonne. They shook hands and the interview was over. "Aaron will take you to your new home. I trust you'll find it to your liking."

* * *

Shortly after their interviews, Aaron escorted Rick and Michonne to the house assigned to them.

Michonne noticed their house was located two houses down from the one where she saw the Constable exiting through the garage. It was also not far from Rick's ex-wife's home. Their house was situated directly across the street from the one his brother shared with the woman with the silver-hair pixie cut and his son. It was a very cozy setup. She wondered whether or not if it was all designed to keep the mother, son and now father close.

As they were touring their new abode the doorbell rang. Michonne went to answer the door and found a blonde woman there holding a laundry basket filled with supplies. Rick came up behind her to see what was keeping her.

"Hi, I'm Jessie… Jessie Anderson… your neighbour two houses to the left. Deanna asked me to bring this by for y'all. She said you'd be needing these."

Michonne took the basket and passed it to Rick. "Thank you, Mrs. Anderson."

The conversation was interrupted when Daryl brought Carl and his belongings across the street forcing Jessie to cut her conversation short. However, she promised an invite to coffee and showing Michonne around the community. Michonne graciously accepted the offer to get the woman off her porch.

Daryl also brought with him a casserole for their supper as a welcome dish from Carol. Together, the four prepared themselves to dine as a family on their first night in Alexandria.

During dinner, Daryl mentioned the upcoming run details of which would be available shortly if either of them would be interested.

A week later, lying in bed Michonne reached for Rick only to find his spot empty and cold. He had taken to getting up nightly and checking on his son. The first few days, he would just sit there and watch over him as he slept. Lately, though, he took to staring out the window of their room into the night sky as though it held answers.

On this night, however, she sees his silhouette in front of the window. The curtains were pulled open revealing the full moon in the sky which appeared lonely. The stars had abandoned it but fluffy clouds floated by and covered it every now and then like a big fluffy blanket.

Michonne walks over to him, touching him gently so as not to startle him. He acknowledges her presence but says nothing. She knows that he's still uneasy about this place. His gut won't allow him to relax.

"Deanna hasn't given me a job yet."

"Do you want one?" He asks.

Michonne searched her conscience knowing that they needed a foundation… a community something to call home because they had been out there far too long. It had been almost ten months in total for her of which, they were together seven so she tells him truthfully.

"Yeah." But then she asked, "Do you?"

"That's signing the papers. That's saying, yes. This is how it is."

"You've found your son… your people. You ought to be happy. Why aren't you?"

"I don't know Michonne. Somethang about this place just doesn't feel right. You must feel it too, or why are we both awake in the middle of the night while everyone else sleeps? Go back to bed babe. I'm gonna take a walk," with that he turned away from the window and placed his hand on her shoulder as he leaves their room.

Rick walked to the farthest perimeter of the community. He was on his way back when he came upon Shane. He was walking home from his watch. He had almost forgotten about Shane. He was about the only member of his group he hadn't seen since arriving in Alexandria. Rick had declined invitations from various members of his family as he and Michonne took time to acclimatize to life behind the walls. He didn't want her to be overwhelmed by them. He wanted some boundaries in place because he knew there was none in the group before. His family was into everythang. He and Michonne were starting something new and he wanted to keep it private.

Since their arrival, the only member of the family they had associated with was Daryl apart from his son who was now living with them.

"Hey! Welcome to the neighbourhood. I'm sorry, I haven't made it around to visiting you and the Missus as yet… I've just been so dang busy." He added but Rick knew he was lying.

"Hey yourself. There's really no need to, Shane. Have yourself a good night." He replied and quickened his steps on his way home.

Early the next morning, there was a knock at the door. Michonne opened the door to find Lori there.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She asks.

"Yes. Is Rick home? I'd like to speak with him please." Both Rick and Carl came from the kitchen. Carl realizing it was his mother went directly up to his room. Michonne opened the door wider to allow Lori to enter. "Come in."

Lori stepped inside in time to see Carl disappear at the top of the staircase. Michonne closed the door behind her and signalled Rick with a nod of the head to meet her upstairs.

"Have a seat Lori." He said as he follows Michonne up the stairs.

Upon entering their room Michonne spoke, "Look, if I leave now I can still make the run with Daryl and the others. This is something you have to do. I'll see you when I get back."

He wasn't thrilled with her decision to leave without him but he accepted it. "Please be careful out there," Rick said as they embrace touching his forehead to hers then kissed her lips. It was a bittersweet moment for them as they hadn't been separated since they first met.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Shortly after Michonne left, Rick was seated in their living room across from his ex, Lori. Michonne was right, the conversation needed to happen but he'd much rather be doing something constructive rather than listen to his ex-wife telling him the many ways he failed her or his family.

Lori didn't like the tension in the room but she needed his help. After shifting around to find a comfortable spot she began, "Rick, I really need your help with Carl."

 _Oh, here it goes_ , he thought, the rift between the mother and son angle. She created it but he was expected to fix it. Rick had heard the story from Carl, himself about how he begged his mother and his uncle, Shane, to spend an extra day or two to search for his father but neither would hear of it. ' _No one could have survived that, your uncle Daryl barely made it as it were.'_ He was told.

"He doesn't speak to me anymore and he only spends time with his sister if she's being looked after by the family. What happened between us..."

"Lori, just stop. What do you want me to do? Carl, maybe young in age but he's wise. He's a young man according to the standards of this new world. He can hold his own, he can shoot, take out walkers… and Daryl tells me he knows how to trap small animals to feed himself too. In another couple years, he'll be going outside on runs… that's somethang most of these people here can't do. I'm his father but he's been pretty much on his own for the past seven months, but Daryl and Carol stepped up and was there for him when we weren't. The most I can ask him to do is to be respectful of his elders but I won't force him to talk to you, Lori. If you want a relationship with your son, you're gonna have to earn it."

Lori knew it wasn't going to be easy to recruit Rick but she really didn't like the speed at which Carl seemed to be settling in with his father and the woman who apparently rescued him.

She noticed his wedding band was missing. Hers was on a chain around her neck out of sight but still connected to her. She was curious as to just how long it took before they started up together.

"So, is Michonne gonna be staying here indefinitely?

The question didn't surprise Rick; it was Lori's only reason for being in his living room this early in the morning. She no doubt had heard the news by now. "Michonne's my wife." He replied as he got up to signal the end of her visit.

* * *

Later that day, Rick was summoned to Deanna's. He presumed this was the day he'd be assigned his new responsibilities. He was on his way there but as he approached the front of the Anderson's home he was startled by the sound of breaking glass as two figures came crashing through the bay window, landing on the ground and continued to roll slugging away at one another.

In the now glassless window was the blonde who was on his porch a week ago. She was now dishevelled sporting a busted lip, what appeared to be a shiner several days old with a new one soon to begin; her plaid shirt had seen better days. It was now shredded but she held it together as she looked out the window at the men fighting over her.

Rick's old instincts kicked into autopilot. He broke into a run towards the fight. He was almost on them when he saw the gun which went off almost instantly. The struggling ceased. The other man pulled away, it was then he saw it was Shane. He was all covered with the blood, bones and brains of the recently departed Pete Anderson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Room 2469**

 **Room 2469** is a Richonne AU, which chronicles a decade of snapshots of the couple's milestones from their first meeting to the ordinary trials and tribulations of their love.

This story is part of a collaborative piece written with eight other writers: Sophiasown, kendrawriter33, Fik Freak, Tigerwalk, Nyese3529, comewithnattah, thematsaidwelcome and mattismommy. The complete story is featured on WTOWW platform.

* * *

 **1\. Year 1 - The Beginning**

* * *

"Andrea, you can't be friggin serious. You can't be sick. We have that conference in Alexandria in two days. If you're sick it means I will have to make both presentations. Plus, what about our weekend?" Michonne asked, somewhat disappointed that the conference they both worked so hard to convince their boss, Negan, to send them to was essentially a bust.

"Damn, Michonne. I'm so sorry that me getting sick is such an inconvenience to you," Andrea croaked out in between bouts of hacking, sounding as though she had lost a lung in the process, or she had been smoking for years.

Michonne immediately felt guilty after hearing her best friend's hacking cough on the other end of the line. "Sorry, Drea. I'll ask Jadis to cancel your reservations and amend mine to return earlier. Send me a copy of your presentation and take care of yourself."

"Mich, you still have to wear that dress to the mixer… you're gonna slay in it. Send me a pic on Snap Chat."

"Drea, that wasn't the plan. We were supposed to wear them together. We'll do it when you're feeling better. I have a little black number that I can wear. Plus, the only thing I need to slay is your presentation."

"You can wear it again when you get home. Your little black number needs a break, Mich."

"Girl, you know you don't sound so sick after all. The conference won't be fun without you and Aaron, and Sasha is still a maybe at best. I'll take them both just in case. Sweetie, we'll catch up when I get back."

Michonne immediately hung up the phone and went to Andrea's office to gather all the paraphernalia she would require for Andrea's presentation on the _Best Practices in Law Enforcement Investigations_. "Jadis, can you please pack up the literature on Andrea's conference table for me? Also, you'll need to swap out Andrea's bio sheets and insert mine into the packages. Please make sure you cancel the extra days we had booked at the end of the conference. Thanks."

 _ **The next day …**_

Shortly after lunch on Tuesday afternoon, Michonne left the office en route to the airport. She boarded flight 4029 at two-thirty, seated in row 6-A. During the flight, Michonne used her laptop to review Andrea's presentation. The flight arrived on schedule at Reagan National in Arlington two hours later. She quickly gathered her luggage and hailed a taxi to transport her to the Sheraton Suites hotel in Alexandria.

 **…**

Friday afternoon, Rick and Shane had just returned to the Sheriff's office shortly after lunch. Rick found a post-it on his computer monitor with a cryptic message that said, "See me." He recognized the chicken scratch which passes for acceptable penmanship. It belonged to the Sheriff. He wondered why the summons; nothing unusual happened recently. As a matter of fact, rarely anything ever happened in King County. It was too early for bar fights and picking up the drunk tank denizens.

Shane, who watched his partner attentively spoke, "What the hell, man?

Rick shrugged in response, got up from his chair and walked down the hallway towards the Sheriff's office. Arriving outside the door, he paused and then knocked. "Come in." Hershel's jovial voice answered.

Rick opened the door and entered the room. He remained standing. "You wanted to see me, Sheriff?" He asked. Hershel's hand gestured to indicate that he should take a seat, which he did.

"Rick, my boy, how would you like to represent the Sheriff's Department by filling in for me at the annual Criminal Justice & Law Enforcement Conference up in Alexandria? I can't go because the Missus ain't feeling well, and the County has already paid the costs. It's too late to cancel." Hershel asked the favour and explained his situation, as he watched the young man before him breathe a sigh of relief and scratch his head.

"Dunno, Sheriff. I mean, are you sure I'm the right choice to do this? I'm not the most senior here."

"Son, look around you. When I retire, who do you think will succeed me? It sure ain't Walsh. The County will be overrun with crime because no policing will be done. The husbands will all be trying to kill him for sleeping with their women. It ain't Rhee, who's a fine officer, but he's too timid. The position of Sheriff needs somebody to command. Dixon, well, he's barely civilized, but he deals with the roughnecks real well. Are you seriously, gonna make me talk about Ford? The man's brute strength is the only reason no one has ever reported him and he's got no sense of political correctness whatsoever. The County would go bankrupt from the lawsuits alone. Of the whole lotta you, son, you're the only logical choice."

Rick shifted uncomfortably in his seat after the Sheriff listed all of his co-workers' shortcomings. He scratched his head and said, "Well, Sheriff, it doesn't seem like I have a whole lot of options so, yes, I'll go to Alexandria."

"The airline ticket is now in your name. We called the hotel. They said it was not a problem. Just use my name at check-in."

 **…**

On Tuesday afternoon, Rick Grimes, the Sheriff's Deputy, was on flight 4029 heading to Alexandria for a Law Enforcement conference. He was dressed for comfort wearing an Atlanta Falcons cap, a brown tee shirt, black jeans, a brown leather jacket, sunglasses and sporting a five o'clock shadow. He was seated in row 20-A. Upon arriving in Arlington, Rick collected his carry-on and deplaned. He walked through the terminal and exited the airport to wait for a taxi.

 **…**

Both Michonne and Rick took separate cars and arrived at the Sheraton Suites in Alexandria within moments of each other. The bellhop eagerly jumped at the chance to open the taxi door for the exotic beauty inside. Turning herself in preparation to exit the cab, Michonne extended her right leg to the pavement, then collected her laptop satchel and oversized handbag, as she exited the taxi. Her eyes were hidden by the dark shades she was wearing. The bellhop walked proudly beside her, chest out, and pushing the luggage cart with her carry-on. Michonne seemed completely unaware of her effect on the poor youth. Her appearance turned heads as she walked gracefully by with her head held high, the short distance to the entrance where the doorman bowed his head and held the door open for her.

 **…**

Rick was half out of the taxi behind hers when he saw the young bellhop's display and he shook his head, but not before he saw the long, toned, ebony leg in the black pump touching the pavement several meters away. The rest of her body followed suit, and she was indeed gorgeous. He remembered that as a teen, a pretty girl could cause him to suffer from the same affliction the bellboy displayed.

He found himself staring at the exotic beauty but he couldn't help it. She was dressed in business attire, so she wasn't a typical tourist in town for the Cherry Blossom Festival. He secretly hoped their paths would cross again. She wore her hair in dreads which hid the rest of her face. He caught her profile, but her red lips caught his attention as she turned to close the door of the taxi. They were gorgeous, full and luscious looking. He unconsciously licked his bottom lip, imagining just how soft they were. He imagined just what they could make him do. As she walked away he got another pleasant surprise, his eyes roamed over her body only to settle on another fine asset of hers, her very nice ass. He tilted his head and appreciated the view, mesmerized by its movements as though they were beckoning him to follow her. Unconsciously, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched her disappear.

Rick shook his head dispelling the images that were beginning to form there. He grabbed his luggage and walked towards the front entrance into the extremely busy lobby where he lost sight of her.

 **…**

Michonne advanced on the counter, after waiting a good ten minutes in the lineup. She pushed her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head as she approached the counter. The front desk clerk, Noah, greeted her with a warm smile."Good afternoon, ma'am. How may I be of service?"

"Hi, Noah. I believe you have a reservation for Michonne Fraser," she said, producing her licence and credit card.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Fraser, I have you staying in a two-bedroom meeting suite. Is that correct? Could it have been an error on our part?"

Michonne took in his slight agitation and tried her best to reassure him. "No, Noah it's fine. I was initially travelling with my colleague who came down sick at the last minute since the hotel was completely booked, we couldn't change the reservation. Don't worry."

"I'm so glad Ms. Fraser. I wouldn't want your stay with us to be unpleasant due to unexpected charges." He quickly checked her in and remit her id, credit card and key cards for room twenty-four sixty-nine. "Please enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you, Noah," Michonne said collecting her id, credit card and room keys. She returned her shades to her face and walked off in search of the elevator.

 **…**

Rick approached the nervous blonde at the front desk. Her name was Jessie, according to her name tag. "Hi, Jessie. I believe you have a reservation for Hershel Greene, my boss. Well, he couldn't make it so I'll be taking his place." Rick said in his southern drawl, placing his badge and credit card on the counter.

The young blonde was so flustered by his good looks and southern charm that she even forgot to address the guest in the customary fashion. She was lost looking into his dreamy blue eyes that she stuttered and blushed as she retrieved his id and credit card from the counter. She pulled up the name Harrison and registered Rick Grimes in room twenty-four sixty-nine. Jessie then returned his id and credit card to him with a big smile. "Please enjoy your stay with us, Officer Grimes, and should you need anything… anything at all, please don't hesitate to call. I'm on duty until midnight." At that point, she removed her fingers after they grazed his, causing her complexion to colour.

Being a polite Southerner, he bowed slightly, "Thank you, ma'am," he said, collecting his belongings and his room key, then walked off.

 **…**

Rick caught a glimpse of the mysterious beauty, as Michonne disappeared into the elevator. He didn't want to lose sight of her again so he yelled, "Can you hold it, please?"

Michonne complied with the request and returned to checking her messages on her phone. He entered the elevator. "Thank you, ma'am," he said in a pronounced drawl. He was stunned by her indifference towards him, but not deterred. She was going to be a challenge and he welcomed it. She definitely piqued his interest, unlike the blonde at the front desk who practically dropped her underwear at hello.

He then noticed that they were both going to the same floor and considered it a plus. After a few seconds in the elevator, he caught her scent. It was spicy, which seemed fitting. He tried like hell not to stare, being in such close proximity to her, but found it difficult. She was a little shorter than him naturally, but her heels made them the same height. Her petite build made her seem delicate, but he was certain she wasn't a pushover. _Yeah, indeed, he was gonna have to work it for this one._ God knows, he might even have to call Shane. It wouldn't be his first choice to do such a thing, but he'd be damned if he'd let her just walk away. She already demonstrated she was impervious to his best weapon. _Yeah, she definitely was gonna make him work for it._

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator stopped. He allowed her to exit first because that's what a gentleman would do. As much as he hated parting from her, he loved to see her go because it gave him the opportunity to check out his second favourite part of her. He was still determined to see her with her hair pulled back, and without those shades that obscured what he could only imagine being an incredibly beautiful face. He checked his room number, and verified the pointers, realizing their rooms were in the same direction. Another plus, as far as he was concerned. He quickened his steps to follow her.

 **…**

Michonne stepped out of the elevator and quickly verified the direction of her assigned room, turning right. She walked down the hall and was about to swipe her card when someone stopped beside her. She looked up to find the attractive man from the elevator. She wondered just what the hell he was up to. She was not in the mood for games. She looked at him to say as much, her eyes piercing him, but then she realized she was still wearing her shades. She pushed them atop her head. "Can I help you?" she asked, in a not so friendly manner.

"Oh, pardon me, ma'am. I'm Rick Grimes. I just checked in and it appears we may have been assigned the same room," he said, a bit flustered by her steely gaze. Her chocolate brown eyes held no warmth. It was as he imagined, she was incredibly beautiful, but she was no pushover.

"That's not possible, this room was booked for both me and my colleague who fell ill at the last minute. I just confirmed that with Noah downstairs. It was too late to switch rooms because they were fully booked."

"Do you mind if we go back to the front desk to straighten this out?"

"Sure," she said as she checked her watch and send a quick text to Aaron that she'd be running late.

 **…**

Michonne and Rick both returned to the front desk. Unfortunately, Noah was no longer on duty and they had to deal with Jessie. "Oh, hi, Officer Grimes. What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile on her face, completely disregarding the fact that Michonne approached the counter with him and was standing right next to him.

"Jessie, we have a problem… you see, Ms. …" He looked to Michonne for help.

"Fraser."

"Yeah, as I was saying, it would seem that there's a mix up because both Ms. Fraser and I were assigned the same room. Can you please check for Hershel Greene's reservation?"

After several keystrokes, Jessie announced, "Sorry, Officer Grimes we have no reservation under Greene. You're sure you didn't say Harrison earlier?"

"No, Jessie. I didn't say, Harrison. Would you happen to have any last minute cancellations?"

Jessie was embarrassed that her screw up definitely blew whatever chance she had with him. She prayed they had something to offer him, maybe even an upgrade. However, after several more keystrokes, there was nothing. "I'm so sorry, Officer Grimes. There's nothing available and we're at capacity."

Michonne watched the interaction between the two and if it hadn't impacted her it would have been comical. Blondie was totally infatuated with the handsome Officer Grimes, and he was politely incensed with the poor girl. She watched the slight tinge of red in his complexion and him biting that pouty bottom pink lip of his. It was hot. He was completely unaware of what he was doing to her.

At the moment though, from what she could see beneath the brim of his cap, his blue eyes were cold. She could only imagine what they'd look like under different circumstances. He had a strong jawline and a beautiful profile. She wondered what his hair was like under that cap. It was definitely short and being an officer, it made perfect sense.

She had to shake the fantasy from her head after Jessie told him that they had no room and that she had booked him under Andrea's name. She wondered how that was even possible.

"Officer Grimes, from what I can tell, you were booked under my colleague's reservation. I take it you're here for the same conference I am and, since you're an officer of the law, I don't imagine it would hurt allowing you to use Andrea's room."

"Jessie, since I've essentially paid for the room, would you mind cancelling Mr. Grimes reservation from your system, so the room is not billed to two different people? Thanks."

Jessie finally acknowledged Michonne's presence. "I can do that Ms. Fraser and, as a show of goodwill, we'll be sending you a basket of goodies for your inconvenience. Again, my sincere apologies to both of you," she said, as she hung her head in shame.

 **…**

The two rode the elevator in silence. Arriving outside the room, Michonne swiped her card, and opened the door, pulling her carry-on behind her. Rick followed at a close pace behind.

Inside, there were two bedrooms one on the left, and the other on the right.

The suite was spacious and warm. The common area walls were eggshell. The drapery throughout was navy blue to match the walls of the bedrooms. The doors to the bedroom suites were open, revealing the king-size beds draped in crisp white linen, a stark contrast to the dark walls around. On either side of each bed was a nightstand in dark wood to match the bed, a lamp sat on the right side, a telephone and an alarm clock on the other.

In typical fashion, the walls in both the bedrooms and the living area were adorned with paintings of the historic city and a few of which featured the Cherry Blossoms in all their glory.

The living area was situated outside the bedroom on the right. It had two comfortable red armchairs on one side of a mahogany coffee table and a red sofa with striped toss cushions on the opposite side. The window provided a magnificent view of the beautiful historic city. The conference table and chairs were situated just outside the bedroom on the left. The window overlooked the interior courtyard where the mixer was being held later that evening.

After surveying their surroundings, Michonne announced, "Look, I don't really know you, but I figure since we're both officers of the court we can co-exist here for two nights and three days. However, I do have some work to do before the mixer, hence the meeting suite. I hope you don't mind hanging in your room for a bit. I should be about two hours. Oh, by the way, I get the room with a view."

"Rick Grimes, Sheriff's Deputy at your service ma'am," he said taking off his cap and extending his hand to her.

Michonne found it charming, she extended her hand to his. There was a tiny shock as their flesh connected and they shook hands, but neither seemed concerned. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Grimes. I'm Michonne Fraser; I'm one of tomorrow's presenters."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Fraser, and I really appreciate what you're doing for me. Thank you. By the way, it's just Rick. Mr. Grimes is my dad."

"Very well Rick, and I'm Michonne." She smiled and proceeded on her way to settle into her room.

 **…**

 **Shane:** So how's Alexandria? Have you met any movers and shakers yet? That link you sent, you sure picked a looker man but she might be out of your league, brother.

 **Rick:** WTF? She's already got a guy… and they're already going at it in her room. We barely got here. She tells me she has work to do and asks if I'd hang in my room. So, I go down to the pool to get in a few laps and I come back upstairs and she's fucking some guy already?

 **Shane:** Woah, back the fuck up, man. You're in her room?

 **Rick:** Obviously not. Pay attention. Big mix up, we were assigned the same suite. There was no reservation under Hershel's name and they are at capacity, so she offers me to stay in the room that was supposed to be her friend's.

 **Shane:** Your lady sure works fast, bro. How do you know they weren't already a thing?

 **Rick:** Don't know.

 **Shane:** Are you sure they're fuckin?

 **Rick:** Well, my ear wasn't up against the door, but when a man is asking a woman if she likes it, behind closed doors… what else could it be? I can't switch rooms the hotel is at capacity. Fuck, I don't wanna hear that all night.

 **Shane:** Don't imagine I would neither. So, make sure they don't.

 **Rick:** Just how the hell do you propose I do that?

 **Shane:** Well, I got to warn you, it can also piss her off enough to up the volume for you or piss her off enough not to do anything.

 **Rick:** So, what is it?

 **Shane:** Tell her that you need your beauty sleep but you'd forego it to join their party. You also might get slapped or a drink in the face so be forewarned.

 **Rick:** At this point, I'll try anythang.

 **…**

Later that night, Rick saw Michonne with a tall man with brown wavy hair and an attractive light-skinned young woman with long curly hair. The women were both wearing little black dresses, but Rick only had eyes for Michonne. He stood off at a distance, watching the trio's interaction, and it was obvious they knew each other rather well. He watched as the man whispered into Michonne's ear and she laughed in response. He hated the display.

 **…**

"Sasha, I'm so happy you and Aaron were able to make it. With Andrea coming down sick I thought I'd be the only one here. This one here shows up an hour ago with these amazing boots he got me. They are simply to die for and he had the nerve to ask me if I like them? Like, does he know me or what?"

"Sweetie, I didn't know for sure and I didn't want to disappoint you. So where are these boots and where are mine?" Sasha asked both her friends.

"Women! God, you weren't even supposed to be here remember? Do I ever get one of you something with no thoughts for the other two? Yours are at home."

"Michonne, where's your roommate? I'm dying to meet him, especially if he's really as cute as you say he is. You don't think he upgraded, do you?" Aaron asked, teasingly.

"How can you upgrade from this?" she quipped. She scanned the courtyard for Rick and eventually found him near the bar. She excused herself and went to the bar. After ordering herself a drink she spoke, "Why don't you come over and join us?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Matter of fact, I think I'll turn in early. Do you mind keeping it down once you and your boyfriend get in? I heard y'all earlier."

Michonne was stunned by what he said. He didn't even give her a chance to respond, he just left her there hanging.

 **…**

The morning went well. Rick left the suite before Michonne was up and about, so she was happy that she didn't have to deal with him. She didn't understand his jealousy. They had barely said two words to each other, and the next thing she knew he was accusing her of sleeping with someone. She tried to remember what he might have overheard to misinterpret the situation. Then she thought back to her boots, and Aaron asking her if she liked them. She figured that had to be it. She was working when he left the room, and she didn't know when he got back, but it was obvious that it was when Aaron was in her room.

Later that morning, Michonne successfully delivered her first presentation on Legal Affairs Standards and Ethics. That afternoon, she presented Andrea's topic on the Best Practices in Law Enforcement and Investigations.

During the second presentation, however, she found herself being heckled, for lack of a better word, due to the fact that her audience was primarily police officers; one of whom just happened to be her suitemate. He seemed to relish leading the pack. In concluding her presentation, she looked directly at Rick and pointedly said, "Remember, the most important thing in an investigation is to always follow the evidence. Sometimes something may seem to be the obvious answer, but In reality, it couldn't be further from the truth. If I leave you with nothing else today, don't stop at the first convenient answer, because it's often not the truth." The room applauded the conclusion of her presentation, and she collected her belongings and left the room.

Shortly after arriving in the suite there was a knock at the door. She answered it to find a bouquet of fifteen red roses. The delivery procession continued at thirty-minute intervals followed by bouquets of carnations, hyacinths, tulips, and finally, an Orchid.

Michonne was wondering where he was, and why he hadn't returned when she heard the door open and he walked in.

"About last night, Michonne, I'm sorry. Can I take you to dinner to make it up to you?"

"How dare you? I didn't know you, but I offered you shelter. You don't know me, but you accused me of being with someone and then you get mad at me? When did we suddenly become exclusive, Rick?"

"I'm really sorry. I was an ass. Please let me make it up to you. Dinner?"

"I have plans, but you're welcome to join us if you'd like. We'll be in the courtyard later," Michonne added as she left the room.

 **…**

That night Michonne wore her little red dress with cap sleeves, a fitted bodice and an aline-skirt, falling mid-thigh, together with her new over the knee boots. As requested, she sent a snap to Andrea who immediately asked who she was planning to slay that night. Michonne replied 'long story'.

 **…**

Both Sasha and Aaron noticed that despite their friend's searing hot appearance her mood was in a funk. After discussing her sour mood with them, they both thought she was being way too serious and laughed at the comical situation. They were of the view that she should just get him out of her system because he had obviously gotten under her skin. Their solution to her problem? "What's one night? It's not like you'll ever see him again anyway."

Later that evening, Michonne and her friends were dining in the courtyard when Rick appeared. He was scanning the place for her when Aaron noticed him. "I think your lost puppy just showed up. He is damn fine too. Michonne, if you don't sleep with him I would and I'm sure Sasha would too."

Sasha followed their eyes and wiped her lips, "Girlfriend, I love you, but I could love him more."

Rick eventually joined them, introductions were made and they ate dinner together, but the tension between them was still there.

Several drinks and shots later, the four were enjoying themselves.

Both Rick and Michonne kept eyeing one another. He was enthralled by her outfit. And the boots? Well, they just put it over the top for him. He knew he had to have her in that getup. He took a sip of his drink. He wasn't about to screw up tonight.

Eventually, Michonne took Aaron to the dance floor because she knew it would get to Rick. After a few songs, a slow song came on and she put her arms around his neck. Aaron played the game, lowering his head and whispering in her ear. "Are you trying to get me killed? You want each other… just do it."

Rick watched the display before him and knew she was goading him. It was payback for what he'd done so he took it. However, when the second slow song started, he walked over to them and tapped Aaron on the shoulder. Aaron ceded his place, and Michonne was finally in his arms.

Then, Niall Horan's ' _Slow Hands'_ started. He really liked the song the first time it played, so much so that he slipped the D.J. a fifty to play it again. It was like they were talking to one another through the lyrics. "We should take this back to my place," she whispered in his ear and that's all the invitation he needed. Rick took Michonne by the hand and forged his way through the crowded courtyard. He was on a mission to close the deal before she changed her mind.

When they were on the elevator alone, their hands were talking and their faces were connected. The song also played in the elevator too, it was a sign. Their hunger had ignited and needed to run its course; there was no stopping it now.

The two stumbled through the door, shutting it behind them. Rick's hand was on her waist, pinning her to the door. The other cupped Michonne's face, as he captured her soft luscious lips. He kissed and tugged on her bottom lip, then kissed her again urgently. She replied, granting access as their tongues collided, tasting the other as they moaned. The spicy scent of her perfume and her moans fueled his desire.

The hand at her waist now grabbing her ass, and slid torturously slow beneath her hemline, only to make its way up again. His fingers hovered over the scanty patch of wet lace covering her heated core. He ran his fingers over the lace rubbing her sex, which caused her to arch her back in search of more. "Please!" she begged. No further encouragement needed, he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric tracing up and down her slick swollen lips as Michonne bit her bottom lip. Her lust laden chocolate eyes burned into his hooded blues. His fingers then slipped into her heated core, causing her to gasp. Her back arched and her hips undulated against his fingers as his thumb pad strummed her clit.

Michonne guided his mouth back to hers and they kissed passionately as his fingers coaxed her to her first orgasm that night, against their hotel door. She cried, "Oh God," as her body quivered from her orgasm and she tried to regulate her breathing.

A smile tugged at his lips, satisfied that he brought her to a crumbling mess. He then rid her of the piece of lace, because he wasn't done with her yet.

Michonne held onto him as he lifts her up. She was now straddling his hips and he was ravishing her neck causing her to moan. She was intoxicated by his scent, a mixture of his cologne, musk and soap. She felt his member straining between them. The hand around his neck found its way into his silky soft curls as he walks further into the in his room, he let her down in a standing position before him. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants as she bit her lip. After freeing his cock from its confinement, she held onto it, causing him to inhale. The pre-cum was already dripping from it, so she palmed it and pumped her hand up and down his length watching him as she acquainted herself with it.

He drew a sharp intake of breath as she took a hold of his cock and began pumping it. He knew if she continued like that he wouldn't last much longer. Ridding himself of his shirt, her hand splayed on his defined chest teasing his nipples. "Turn around and bend over, Michonne."

This surprised her. She was still fully dressed, but she liked the authority in his voice so she complied, leaning forward with her knuckles pushed into the bed. She could only imagine the visual he was getting.

Rick took a minute to enjoy the view of her perfectly round naked ass and her hot pussy peeking out from under her little red dress, with her long legs in those boots of hers. The visual caused his manhood to throb painfully. He walked towards her and fingered her some more and they both moaned. She was soaking wet and tight. He pumped into her a few more times, causing her to push back and grind, searching for more friction. "Please…" she whined as he withdrew his fingers. Without warning, he held onto her hips and impaled her. "Fuck… you feel fuckin incredible, Michonne." He groaned from the sheer delight of finally claiming her, then pulled out leaving only his tip inside.

Michonne wiggled her ass to get more of him to fill her up, and he relented, picking up his speed, thrusting deeper into her core each time. With her encouraging moans, he hit her spot over and over. Her walls contracted around him, as her orgasm shattered, and several thrusts later, his body tightened. His explosion was followed by a guttural moan.

 **…**

The next morning, Michonne woke up to find herself in his bed. Her arm across his chest and his hand grabbing her ass. She discreetly extricated herself from him, collecting her dress and boots and returning to her room. She showered, dressed and left the hotel, en route to the airport.

 **…**

Rick awoke to find her gone. He wasn't too worried because he knew she wouldn't be too hard to find, given the fact that he was based less than two hours away from her.

After showering and dressing, he was about to leave the room, when he noticed the piece of black lace he had discarded the night before. He picked it up and sniffed her scent, then shoved it in his pocket. _I guess I'll have to return this._

 **…**

Arriving at the airport, Michonne had just missed the last morning flight to Atlanta. The next available flight was at one forty-five. She checked in, and then took out her laptop to pass the time.

Shortly after, Rick arrived at the airport and also checked-in for his flight home. He then disappeared to grab something to eat. Forty minutes later they were making the last boarding call for flight 844. Rick just made it in time. He was sitting in seat 10-B. He secured his carry-on in the overhead cabin and sat down. The dark-skinned woman next to him was wearing a floppy sun hat pulled down over her face and oversized shades. She was obviously trying to conceal herself but the perfume she was wearing was now a part of his makeup; the scent was ingrained in his brain. She was seated next to him in 10-A. The whole scenario caused him to chuckle. "Good afternoon, Ms. Fraser," he said, barely able to contain himself from dying of laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pledge**

 **The Pledge** is a story which chronicles snapshots of the lives of two best friends and the mountains Rick will scale to hold Michonne to her word.

This collaborative piece was written with the amazing thematsaidwelcome on the WTOWWW platform.

* * *

 **1\. Countdown to 35**

* * *

"Hey, Rick. Sorry, I've been meaning to get back to you… been quite busy on a big case."

"Nowadays, seems like I'm the only one calling. I don't like it, Michonne, you promised to stay in touch… but you're not exactly doing that these days though. Who is he?"

"Oh my God, Rick, don't go acting like some jealous boyfriend, okay? It doesn't suit you."

"Well, what am I then, if I'm not a friend, who's also a guy?"

"You know what I mean, Rick. Potato...po-tah-toe."

"You're keeping secrets, Michonne and you only do that when there's a guy you really like sniffing around you… then, I have to find shit out on Social Media about how you're in a relationship… I thought we're supposed to be friends... what gives?"

She had always suspected Rick was cyberstalking her and that comment confirmed it.

Michonne rolled her eyes, her best friend Rick could be so annoying at times. She didn't get why he felt the need to be so intrusive in her dating life. It's not like she cared about his dating life and she knew he had a pretty active one too. Being business partner and wingman to his other best friend Shane Walsh, the former stud of King's County High School, he did pretty well in that department.

Rick, however, always let on he was shy around women but her mama always told her it was the quiet ones you had to worry about. Her father even gave him the 'I have a gun and I know how to use it speech' back when they were teenagers. She was so mortified she had to avoid him for a week.

It wasn't even like that between them. Yeah, they were best friends because they lived on the same street when they were kids and they had the same friends. Being the jock that he was, Rick didn't think education was all that important but in order to stay on the team he had to maintain his grades. What better way to do that than to ask his best friend, the brainy nerd, to help him keep his grades up so he could continue with his jock lifestyle. It was a designation which was continued throughout their college years.

She wasn't blind. Yes, Richard aka Rick Grimes had sex appeal. As a teen, he hadn't quite grown into the body he presently has. He was lean, lanky and bow-legged, with a head of silky brown curls, a strong jawline, the sexiest blue eyes, a beautiful straight nose, and those damn pink lips of his. The bottom one was a little pouty… perfect for biting, sucking and god knows what else. Yeah, she may have been a nerd, but she wasn't blind to his physical attributes. All the girls in high school wanted to bed him and from the rumour mill he had been propositioned quite a bit and took advantage of said propositions too. She heard plenty about them because certain girls loved to let it be known they've had a taste of the Rick Grimes and all he had to offer… his likes and dislikes. Hell, he was a legend in his own right if the chronicles on the bathroom walls were true.

Yeah, she was familiar with his bow-legged strut, and she could always tell when he got some too because he had a tell. He could never quite look her in the eyes the day after and there was always the flush of redness creeping up just over his collar line too. It got to a point, he would cancel their study sessions if they had one scheduled, and he always had some lame-ass excuse to boot as if he thought she was clueless.

Flashing forward to the present, Michonne Beauséjour, a prominent defense attorney in Atlanta was sitting at her vanity, applying the finishing touches to her makeup as she prepared for her date with Olivier Marchand, her colleague and boyfriend of eight months. She had managed to keep their relationship on the down low because she long suspected that a certain best friend of hers always found a way to sabotage things when she liked someone.

The last time she was stood up, the last and only person she happened to be talking to that night just happened to be the same person calling her now, out of the blue. At the time, she never made the connection, never thought to question when she saw Rick, who just so happened to be at the bar as she was leaving the restaurant that night.

Over the years, however, it was uncanny how Captain Save A Bestie, always seemed to materialize whenever things fell apart in her private life.

Tonight, she wasn't about to take a chance though, she was certain Olivier was about to make his move. He had been dropping hints about Paris, his home for weeks. _He knew she was in love with the City of Lights and she had a feeling he was going to ask her to move there; they had talked often enough about her father's origins and her early summers spent there with her cousins_. Her thirty-fifth birthday was two months away but she knew he wouldn't wait till then, it would be too obvious.

In anticipation of their night together, she bought a lovely bold yellow bodycon dress which fell mid-thigh and hugged her curves in all the right places. It was sleeveless and décolté showcasing the "girls" boldly yet with a touch of class. They were barely held in place by a gold designer crochet, which held the two pieces of fabric together. A pair of gold strappy sandals completed her look.

Michonne knew how to bring her man to his knees. Olivier was a tits and ass man and she had plenty to spare. Her outfit would have him positively grovelling all night long, and _that's_ if they actually made it to their reservation.

"We're friends, Rick, but I really can't talk right now. Maybe we can touch base in a few days. I have a hearing out of town…"

"Sure, we'll have dinner and catch up," he offered, sounding a bit disappointed. Something was off with his friend. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it felt like she was trying to get rid of him.

"Phew... " _That was a close call_ , Michonne thought as she end the call. She hated lying to Rick but she wasn't about to jinx her night with Olivier. Rick acted like a hound dog where her personal life was concerned. She hated when he got all territorial. She never imposed herself into his private life and no matter how many times she called him on it, he always claimed he was just looking out for her, but she didn't believe his intentions were as pure as he claimed. Plus, she already told him that she was never going to be a notch on his belt. The only reaction she got to that was him feigning hurt. She was so over his theatrics. He seemed to have forgotten that they were kids together and she also saw the revolving door of women going through his dorm room in college.

* * *

The doorbell rang. A few minutes later it was opened to reveal her date for the night. There stood Olivier, cutting a dashing figure with his 5'10" broad-shouldered frame. He had dark brown hair with intense green eyes, a slightly crooked nose; the remnants of a fist fight, a strong jawline with beautiful strong lips. His chiselled features made him look like a model, and he wore his Armani very well. His scent practically screamed have "sex with me"!

Olivier's breath hitched as he took in her presence. His heart stopped then rebooted again at double time. Once he regained his powers of speech, he uttered, "Chérie, you look absolutely magnifique." He kissed his thumb, index and middle fingers and gestured his approval. His accent never missed making her knees weak. He then greeted her in the traditional French greeting with two kisses; then his hands made their way to her tiny waist and pulled her close. His eyes travelled the length of her body and back up only to rest on her lips. He bit his bottom lip as he moved closer to her with mischief in his eyes.

"Merci," she swallowed hard and opened the door further to grant him access. "I'll be a minute..." She said, after extricating herself from being pinned to her front door. She had to act fast or they'd never make it out the door. Her pulse was racing as she returned to her bedroom to retrieve her small clutch for the evening. She took a deep breath then quickly snapped a selfie and sent it to both Maggie and Sasha, her best friends who were dining across town.

"OMG!" The women uttered simultaneously.

"She's gonna put two men in their graves tonight," Sasha added.

"You wouldn't," Maggie said, "You know he'll lose his friggin mind."

"Wouldn't I," she asked as she pushed the post button instantly uploading the photo of their best friend captioned "tonight's the night", tagging her friend on Facebook where she knew _he_ would see it. _He_ hadn't migrated to Instagram as yet or this current relationship would have been toast long ago. Sure, their friend tried to keep it low key but she couldn't control what others did.

The photo, however, was followed by a misdirect, the restaurant named was Italian, whereas, the date was at the latest French restaurant in town... two streets over. Sasha was evil that way, her motto was nothing worth having should be ever too easy to get. Everyone knew their two friends belonged together, but it seemed this was a knowledge that escaped the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, the handsome couple turned the heads of men and women alike as they were escorted to their table.

The ambience was elegant and intimate... simply perfect. Dinner was superb, the company engaging and the conversation stimulating. It was the perfect night. They were constantly touching and smiling… the picture of a couple very much in love.

After dinner, they left the restaurant to cap off the evening at their favourite jazz bar and that's where it happened. The call which changed the course of the night. He excused himself but when he returned his face was crestfallen.

"I am sorry, Chérie…," he said hurriedly as he signalled the waiter to settle their tab, "I must return to Paris tonight. My wife called… er…there was an accident. My daughter's in the hospital. I'm sorry. I'll take you home. Écoute, it's not what you think, we'll talk about it later, d'accord "

Michonne rose up from her seat on autopilot. It felt like she had been doused with a bucket of cold water. Her whole night… their plans had just crashed and burned… _His daughter? His wife?! In eight fucking months, how the hell did I miss that?_

They walked out of the bar together but as she reached the sidewalk, she removed his hand which was firmly around her waist. "Vas-y... Go!" He was reluctant to leave her there but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't budge. They were done!

* * *

She walked away from Olivier and turned right two streets over. She was busy calling an Uber when she bumped into someone. She looked up only to find the one person she was trying to avoid that night.

He looked heartbroken… yet surprised to find her there on the sidewalk alone. He couldn't be sure due to the lighting, but he was almost certain she had been crying.

"Michonne?"

"Rick? Wha...what are you doing here?" She asked him, her voice catching from the emotions she was trying to conceal.

"I was having drinks with Shane," he lied. Not wanting her to know the real reason he was there, meanwhile, his hidden hand palmed the small box in his pants pocket. He thought he had lost her forever.

His broken heart fluttered at the sight of her, a Phoenix rising from the ashes of its former self immediately doing what he does best. Her protector to the rescue, he removed his jacket, draped it over her shoulders and pulled her close to him. They needed no words. They walked away with his arm draped over her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**2\. Taking a Break at 25**

* * *

It had been a week since Michonne and Sasha moved into their new townhouse, and the upcoming long weekend meant they were about to officially christen the place.

It was the start of the next step of their lives. They were now interns and lucky enough to do so at the same firm. Apart from Rick and Shane, their closely knit group of friends were split up throughout the city as well, but the group maintained their closeness. It was their ritual that they had dinner together every Friday night, no outsiders were welcome.

Friday night's they got together to catch up on each other's lives. This particular night, however, was special because two members of the group had a huge secret to share. They were meeting at an upscale restaurant which was an indication that this news was going to be huge.

The group was all there except Michonne, who was running late due to the fact, she had been working out of town. She saw his incoming call and answered it.

"Where are you," he asked checking his watch yet again.

"I'm running late, there was an accident and I had to take a detour. I got turned around but I'm good now; Maggie and Sasha know this," she replied rolling her eyes because she already knew his comeback.

"But I didn't know that, Michonne."

"Rick, we're friends… best friends even, but I don't answer to you. I'm not your woman… you don't need to keep such close tabs on me."

"Seriously, Michonne? I just wondered where you were. No need to get all defensive unless you're keeping secrets again."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Rick? I don't ask you intrusive questions, so why do you think you have the right to be intrusive with me."

"You could… you know. I mean, you can always ask me anythang and I wouldn't lie to you.."

"That's good know."

"Are you close enough that I can order for you?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm gonna be another fifteen minutes give or take a few minutes."

"The usual or should I surprise you?"

"Surprise me!" She said. As annoying as he was, he did know her pretty well and they had similar likes when it comes to food.

"Okay, see you soon."

* * *

There was the usual mindless conversations over dinner. Eventually, after they had indulged in dessert, Sasha could no longer contain herself, she needed to know what the suspense was all about.

"My belly is now full and we been here for over two hours, but there hasn't been one clue as to why this night warranted the price tag considering we're pretty much spending the entire weekend together. Can y'all help a sista out, what gives?" Sasha looked directly at both Rick and Michonne, the former, had been acting antsier than usual the whole night. She wondered whether the fool was finally going to tell her girlfriend how he felt about her. It would be a perfect time too, he didn't need any shenanigans because they were both finally single at the same time. A status, she strongly suspected was engineered by him.

Glenn cleared his throat, "Umm… well, about this weekend, Maggie and me, we can't make it. We're going to spend it with our folks.'

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sasha protests, knowing that she and Michonne had told everyone to block off this particular weekend for their housewarming and beach getaway. Traditionally, they would go away and rent a couple houses for the entire weekend, it was their way of kicking off the summer season. This year, however, because of the housewarming they wouldn't travel as far away as Tybee Island, instead they elected to just do an overnight trip on Jekyll Island.

"I'm with Sasha on this Maggie, y'all better have a damn good explanation for tonight considering you're about to mess up our entire weekend," Michonne added after Glenn's surprise announcement.

With all eyes on the couple, Glenn got down on one knee and popped the question for the second time that week. This was for the benefit of their extended family, so there was none of the pomp and ceremony from the first proposal. The couple knew there was no way they could start the next phase of their lives without the group of people around the table. They had been through everything together and this night would be no different.

"Maggie Greene, my life will never be complete without you to share it with, will you marry me?"

There was a collective gasp amongst the women. They were nodding their heads, yes, as though the question was asked of them. There were tears of happiness, as well as, hugs and kisses for their best friend.

Maggie was excited to share this moment with the group of people who were an instrumental part of their lives, but even more so, her closest girlfriends. Much like she did a few days before, she too nodded her response and stuck her hand out for Glenn to put the ring on her finger.

The proposal shocked the men because of who did it; Glenn, the man who couldn't keep a secret unless it was professional had somehow managed to pull off a proposal without a whisper. It was a huge step, everyone knew the couple would eventually get here because they were the oldest couple in their group.

The men were now watching the women: Rosita, Sasha, Michonne and Andrea who were all inspecting the size of the rock which Glenn slid onto Maggie's finger. They were all in a world of their own gushing over a piece of jewelry. It was as if the four of them weren't sitting there. Their friend, Glenn caused this shit storm and he looked just as happy as the five women around the table. The rest of the group had gone through their own ups and downs in the relationship area but Maggie and Glenn stayed the course.

Abraham, Daryl, Rick and Shane all had different points of views on the display before them. Both Abraham and Shane were about ready to kill Glenn for creating expectations from their women. They had conjured up visions of Rosita and Andrea respectively, already making their list of demands and dropping hints leaving bridal magazines all over the damn place. Fights were never going to be the same, they'll always be bigger concessions before the make-up sex. Their ex-buddy was a traitor. Who did this shit without first warning his boyz? His ass was definitely whipped and they might just have to revoke his card completely.

Daryl, while surprised that Glenn beat him to the punch, was already there in his head. After their last breakup, he knew Sasha was the one for him, but she said she needed time to live before settling down. Although, he didn't think a life with him was so bad that it would be considered settling; he was willing to give her her space. During their eight months apart, however, Sasha went off and bought a damn house with Michonne. One he just helped her to move into. He thought when they started hooking up again, the next step would be for them would be moving in together and he hinted as much, but to no avail. She didn't bite and he found himself waiting for a sign; Glenn's move, however, might be the one that could have a trickle down effect. He sure as hell wasn't about to wait for Rick and Michonne to get the fucking memo. They were both too busy testing the pastures elsewhere to look closer to home for what's been right under their noses for years.

Rick, on the other hand, sat back and watched as Michonne gushed happily for her friends. All the while, wishing to have her lavish a sliver of that excitement his way. She had friend-zoned him since they were teens and it seemed like she intended to continue down this road. She may have forgotten, but he still held the trump card in his back pocket, they still had time, ten years to be exact. Nonetheless, he was happy for his friends, and as such, he did what any good friend would, he stopped their waitress and ordered two bottles of champagne. He then fell into a pensive mood as he thought back to a long ago afternoon by the lake.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

After the official tour of the house, the gang migrated to the backyard where the men got busy tending the grill. There were several of their professional and old school friends there, Aaron and Jesus, Tara and Denise, the Monroe boys, Spencer and Aiden accompanied by their girlfriends and many others.

As the evening wore on, Rick noticed a handsome African American man who remained constantly in Michonne's orbit. Currently, they were sitting together on the deck talking and laughing. Michonne seemed oblivious to the man's attentiveness but he noticed every drink he got her, his every lingering touch and the way he seemed to hang on her every word. Essentially, the man's every action was starting to piss him off. He discreetly asked the guys about him and discovered the mystery man apparently worked with both Sasha, Michonne and the Monroe boys, his name was Scott.

Rick wasn't about to let the night get out of hand. He was still shocked from Maggie and Glenn's surprise the night before. He didn't like surprises and the news was a surprise to him, so he seized the opportunity to interrupt whatever was going on between Scott and Michonne. He prepared and brought her a plate of food because he knew nothing came between Michonne and her love for food, something this Scott was about to find out.

"Hey, I thought you might like a little something to absorb all that alcohol." Rick said passing her a plate of food with utensils wrapped in a napkin; setting his plate down too as he took a seat next to her, on the deck across from the man named Scott.

Scott's attention towards Michonne was broken by the intrusion of the rude blue-eyed stranger.

"Hey, yourself. Thank you, I was starting to feel the effects myself. As always, my hero to the rescue." She laughed, "Rick, this is Scott Johnson, a colleague of mine. He's new in town from the Alexandria office. We were both stuck in that traffic jam yesterday. Scott, this is my best friend, Rick Grimes."

The men shook hands reluctantly as they sized the other up. They knew neither were only what she acknowledged them to be. They knew they were both vying for her favor, and as such, the race was on.

Later that night, again Michonne was busy, this time she was with her girlfriends when Rick interrupted asking to speak with her.

Excusing herself, she followed Rick inside the house, "What is it Rick? It's a party why can't you just enjoy yourself?"

"I am. I'm not complaining."

"What's so important that you had to pull me away from the conversation I was having?"

"I just want to know whether you'll drive with me since Daryl ditched me for Sasha?" It wasn't completely truthful, the moment he saw Scott's interest in Michonne, he told Daryl there was a change of plans.

"Fine, I'll travel with you. Is that it?"

"Yeah, but why are you so angry, Michonne?"

"I'm not angry, Rick, but if there's something you want to say, just say it. Stop being childish. The whole night, you keep butting into my conversations like a kid wanting attention." She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but her friend was acting out of sorts. She didn't understand his behavior.

"Everythang's fine, Michonne. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The group pulled into the parking lot of the rental office within minutes of each other. Sasha and Michonne went inside to collect the keys, however, when they returned it seemed their jovial holiday spirit had soured. The Monroe boys and their girlfriends had pulled up with their friends Scott and Karen in tow. The guys decided to take Shane up on the invite to join the gang for some fun on the Island.

Rick and Shane were busy exchanging words. Abe was playing referee while Andrea and Rosita sat back and enjoyed the display.

Michonne and Sasha walked over to where the women were and asked, "What the hell happened?"

Naturally, Rosita, the vocal one responded, "Abe is trying to broker a peace deal between Rick and Shane. It seems last night, the drunken dumbass invited the Monroe's and their buddy to join us for the weekend. He not only did that, but now they're expecting to share the cottage with us because we have lots of room."

Andrea snorted, "Like fuck, Chonne, you and Sash, may work with them but the rest of us don't know them that well. I told Shane that he was a fuckin idiot."

"We may work with them, Drea but it doesn't mean we want them here…," Sasha added, "The housewarming was one thing but this is something else. Why would Shane do something so stupid?"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to get that from the horse itself," Andrea spat.

"I'm sorry, but they'll have to make their own arrangements… I just can't…." Michonne added walking over to Rick's SUV, getting behind the wheel, with Sasha in shotgun as she drove off. Andrea and Rosita followed suit in Shane's vehicle, essentially leaving the men behind to handle Shane's mess.

Meanwhile, back at the rental office, the Monroe party were unable to secure a rental at the last minute, which left them at the mercy of the women. Rick called with the bad news. The four women decided to let them stay given the cottage accommodated fifteen and they were eight, but they had to pay their share like everyone else.

An hour later, the men showed up with the extended party in tow. The women started lunch preparations. The mood, however, was somewhat sombre in contrast to the gorgeous sunny day outside.

Once lunch was over and sleeping arrangements were settled, the group ventured out to do whatever activities interested them.

Despite being paired with this Karen chick, Rick noticed that Scott seemed to always gravitate towards Michonne, especially, when Karen wasn't around. As such, Rick spent the rest of their weekend glued to Michonne's side, he even indulged her creative side by schlepping her camera equipment for her as the two went bird watching.

Later that day, the two went horseback riding on the beach. Unlike their previous activity, Rick was happy to break the silence between them as they started out with a steady trot along the shoreline.

"Seems like you have another admirer."

"Rick, don't even start, okay?" she replied unimpressed, "I'm not interested. I'm off the market. I just bought a house and I'm about to start my career, so I don't have time for games right now."

"Does he know?"

"I haven't given him any reason to believe I want a relationship with him."

"Perhaps you're being too subtle."

"Rick, let it go. Let's not ruin our day," she said as her horse broke into a canter and moved away from him.

* * *

That night, while the rest of the group decided to dine in for various reasons, Michonne elected to dine alone at one of the restaurants in town. She felt claustrophobic in a house which felt so out of sync from their normal vibe. She was accustomed to a large group of people living together, there were usually ten in their group, but something was off with the six extras who joined them. The dynamics just weren't the same, although, everyone seemed jovial it wasn't genuine. She showered and dressed and slipped out without being noticed or so she thought.

He went to two restaurants before he found her on the Beach House patio. The waiter had just taken her order when he sat down. She looked up to find her shadow for the past six hours. His blue eyes bore into her.

"Rick?"

"All you had to do was say somethang, Michonne. You're not okay. I know because I'm not okay."

"I'm fine now, Rick, I just needed some air."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being a downer… things are changing so quickly… Are you going to eat too?"

His answer was to signal the waiter who brought him a menu.


	7. Chapter 7

**3\. The Pledge at 15**

* * *

"Will you help me?"

"Rick, if you'd only apply yourself you'd have no problems passing," Michonne replied as she absentmindedly twirled the telephone cord around her hand.

"Chonne, now you're beginnin' to sound like my mother. I'm beggin' you, please … Whatcha say… will you help me or not?" Rick pleaded on the other end of the line.

"Fine! But just so you know, I'm not writing that paper for you, Rick. You can come by the house after practice tomorrow, we'll work on your paper after supper."

Rick knew he was pushing his luck to begin with. Michonne didn't leave assignments to the last minute. He, however, was always a procrastinator… but hoping for her to write his paper was something else entirely; she would never cross that line.

"Thanks, Chonne, you're the best," he exclaimed, the relief in his voice evident since he only had three days to make it happen. "I'll see you after practice then. Nite, Chonne!"

"Nite, Rick," she said then untangled herself from the phone cord and placed the receiver back onto the phone base, which hung on the kitchen wall.

Her mother, Marie, looked at the 15-year-old, with a small smile on her lips. "I guess we'll be having a guest for supper tomorrow, night."

"Mom, it's only Rick, I'm going to help him with him with his paper," she explained as if her mother wasn't privy to her end of the conversation. Michonne did not want to engage her mother who had a soft spot for Rick. He could do no wrong in her eyes. Her mother was blinded by Rick's southern charm and his baby blues, but as far as she was concerned, she wasn't about to enable him.

* * *

 _ **The next night…**_

Rick arrived a little later than expected, but had called ahead to announce his tardiness, as always, Mrs. B didn't have a problem with it. She promised there'd be a warm plate waiting for him, and there was.

He had just sat down to eat, while Michonne was studying in her room until he was ready to work. Unfortunately for Rick, however, Mr. Beauséjour was also running late for dinner too, so Rick found himself with a dinner companion. Ordinarily, Rick looked forward to devouring Mrs. B's delicious cooking, but having to do so sitting across from Mr. B caused his appetite to retreat.

He couldn't refuse to eat because that in itself would be disrespectful to Mrs. B who went out of her way to prepare the meal. In that regard, he soldiered on forcing himself to eat, praying that Mr. B would concentrate on eating rather than speaking.

"It's nice to see you again, Richard." Maxime Beauséjour sat down and began chatting, "so what brings you around?"

Rick didn't quite understand the context of the question, plus, Mr. B always made him nervous, so he took his sweet time chewing his food into such fine pieces it was almost a puree consistency.

Not hearing a response, Maxime looked up from his medium well T-bone steak, fork with a tasty bit of meat already speared in one hand and steak knife in the other, eyebrows raised as he looked at the young man questioningly.

"Sorry, Mr. Beauséjour, I… I… er… Michonne is helping me with a paper I'm writing, Sir," he stuttered.

"Oh, and when is this paper due?"

"It's due in two days, Sir."

"And just how much have you gotten done so far?"

Rick turned beet red. He was not expecting the third degree and would have given anything for either Mrs. B or Michonne to magically appear.

"Er… I… I haven't quite decided on the topic as yet, Sir."

"And you're just getting here now? If you've yet to select a topic, it seems like you're going to be working awful late to meet that deadline. Just don't you be getting any ideas in your head young man because I have a gun and I know how to use it. Matter of fact, that paper will be written right here, in the dining room where it's nice and open."

"Yes, Sir, that would be just fine." a thin coat of perspiration coated Rick's hairline. His nerves caused him to lose his appetite completely, so he began pushing the food around his plate. _What the hell was he thinking?_

"Eat up, Richard… you will need brain power… that paper won't write itself and Michonne sure as hell won't be writing it for you either."

"Yes, Sir," he replied after taking a long drink of his sweet tea.

Meanwhile, Michonne who was descending the stairs overheard the entire exchange between her father and her best friend. She was mortified, adjusting her thick black-rimmed glasses she shook her head, but remain concealed in the outer hallway. What on earth would possess her father to have such a conversation anyway? It's not like she even liked Rick that way… nor did Rick like her that way.

* * *

After they finished eating, Michonne heard her father's summons. She found him sipping on his scotch in the study.

"Daddy?" she called as she stood in the doorway to his office.

"Come in, dear. Sit down!" She complied. "I understand that you're going to be helping Richard to write a paper for which he's yet to choose a topic."

"I am."

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do in that regard, however, the work gets done in the dining room with all the lights on. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"And he's out of here by 11:15 p.m."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Back in the dining room, when Michonne arrived, Rick had already chosen his topic and his outline was started.

Neither friend looked the other in the eye, the atmosphere was tense, unlike their usual interactions.

"I'm sorry about that," they said in unison.

"I don't know what's gotten into my father tonight, but let's see how much we can get done, okay," Michonne added, taking the seat next to her best friend.

By 11 p.m., Rick had a working draft worthy of Michonne's stamp of approval. At which point, they decided to call it a night.

…

During breakfast the next morning, her father stated, "I see Richard managed to put pen to paper and got work done."

His comments shocked Michonne, so much so she asked, "Daddy, were you spying on us?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it spying, a man has the right to walk around his own home."

"Rick and I are just friends."

"That's what they call it now, is it? How come he never seems to ask any of his other friends for help? You know what your Mama says don't you?" When she didn't answer, he raised his dark head now heavily speckled with grey to look at his teenage daughter.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well?"

"She says, you have to watch out for the quiet ones."

"Have you ever seen Richard with the same girl twice?"

"No, Sir."

"Yet, he keeps popping up here like a homing pigeon," he said, with a steely look in his brown eyes. He didn't say it, but his meaning was crystal clear.

Poor Michonne, she didn't want to continue this conversation but it seems her father was determined to do just that.

Marie walked into the kitchen at the tail end of their conversation and decided to save her daughter from her over-protective husband.

"Dear, let her be... I'm sure Richard means no harm. Sweetheart, get your books, I'll drop you off on my way to the hospital."

Michonne was so relieved that her mom decided to wade in to save her, she practically jumped out of her seat and kissed her mom on the cheek. In her haste to be free from the conversation, she forgot to clear her place setting.

Maxime looked at his wife and added, "Do you see what you're encouraging?"

His wife simply waved him off and cleared away the dishes herself.

* * *

"Michonne, wait up. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Michael Anthony called after her. He was the new transfer student who recently joined the Debate Club.

Rick was on his way to Michonne's locker when he saw the new kid running after her. The transfer student was only one week at school, yet, he was becoming a royal pain in the ass. Rick did not like the picture in front him.

The young man was African American with dark skin. He was about the same height and build as Rick, that is, lanky and lean but unlike Rick, the jock, the transfer was a nerd who wore wire rimmed-glasses and braces.

Rick watched as the two shared a laugh amongst themselves. _What the hell could be so funny,_ he wondered, she didn't even know this boy, yet, there he was basking in her light, _his light_ and sharing one of her smiles that were usually reserved for him. _How dare he?_

Weeks later, Michael Anthony presented himself at the Beauséjour's house. He brought Mrs. Beauséjour flowers from his mama's garden and then he asked Mr. Beauséjour's permission to take Michonne to the ice cream shoppe on Saturday.

Mr. Beauséjour was very impressed by the young man, whom he found to be well brought up and studious, a good prospect who would ultimately succeed in life, so he gave Michael Anthony permission to take his daughter to the ice cream shoppe on Saturday.

Michonne was happy that Mike passed her father's scrutiny and looked forward to their upcoming date. She was so excited about it, as soon as Mike left her house, she was on the phone with her best girlfriend, Sasha, whom she told all about the plans for her very first date.

When Rick got wind of the impending date, he knew he had to act quickly to put an end to that foolishness immediately. After all, going to the ice cream shoppe, well, that was _their_ thang. However, in order for his plan to work, he required help, but he couldn't employ his usual crew, no he had to use an outsider and he knew just the guy to do it.

Rick paid a visit to his friend, Eugene, the science geek, who also happened to be a member of the Debate Club. Eugene, however, had a huge crush and a borderline unhealthy obsession with Michonne's girlfriend, Rosita. The only problem was Rosita had a boyfriend, a red-headed giant name Abe.

After hearing Rick's plan, Eugene, however, was morally opposed to helping Rick bully a fellow member of the nerd herd. His reservations, quickly changed, however, once Rick told him that he was sure Abe would be very interested to know about a certain telescope, which was pointed in the direction of Rosita's bedroom window.

On Saturday afternoon, Michonne sat on the porch and waited for Mike Anthony for two hours, but he never showed. Thankfully, her father was working a late shift at the hospital and didn't get to witness her humiliation. Her mother tried to convince her to come inside but she'd have none of it. She just wanted to be alone so she sat on the porch swing shedding silent tears.

Later that afternoon, Rick nonchalantly rides by on his bike and notices her. "Hey!" He waved at her, but when she didn't wave back, he turned his bike around and pulled up in their driveway.

"Chonne?" He said approaching her, it was in that moment he saw the tell-tale signs of the tears which had since dried on her face. "What's wrong," he asked innocently.

"Nothing," she replied.

Rick felt like shit. Sure, he didn't want Mike to get any closer to his friend, but he never considered his actions would make her cry over a boy she knew for only a month.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

Michonne not wanting to discuss her current situation any further opted to take Rick up on his offer. " Yeah, let me change first. I'll be right back."

Rick sat on the porch waiting for his friend who went inside to change out of her beautiful yellow sundress, into something more appropriate for their ride.

Later that afternoon, the two friends stopped at the ice cream shoppe and got their usual double scoop cones. After, they walked their bikes over to their favourite spot by the inlet to sit and watch the swans glide on by. It was one of Michonne's favourite things to do.

…

"I can't believe I fell for it… that _I am pretty_ , smart… yes, athletic too, but pretty? Look at me. I'm so flat… no curves at all. If it wasn't for my hair and these two buttons I could almost pass for a boy," she whined surprising herself that her thoughts were voiced out loud.

"Hey," he said, placing a hooked index finger under her chin forcing her tear-filled chocolate eyes to look at him. "Michonne, don't be so hard on yourself… to me, you're perfect!"

"Yeah," she asked looking at him, unsure of herself, but curious as to his response.

"Yeah," he said staring back at the most beautiful girl he had ever known. She had an exquisite oval face, gorgeous chocolate almond-shaped eyes, with a cute nose and full heart-shaped lips. Her colour was that of a dark roast coffee. She was as beautiful as the ladies in the fashion magazines. Her skin was beautiful and soft… it was almost as if she was lit from the inside because she glowed. She didn't need the glasses to make her look like a brain because she was already smart. She wore her hair in long, thick shiny braids that always had hints of coconut or some other amazing scent. _How could she not know how beautiful she truly was?_

Rick longed to tell Michonne just how special she was to him, but she already told him they could never be anything more than friends. There was also the little matter of her father and the gun thang too, so instead, he kissed her cheek and wipe her tears away.

"Michonne, I know you only wanna be friends for now," he said somewhat remorseful, "but if you and I are still single when we get old, we should marry one another."

Michonne giggled at the thought but considered what he said. It wasn't the craziest thing she has ever heard of. He was right they were friends, plus, they knew just about everything about one another. He made her feel safe. The moment, however, was warm and it reminded her of a similar memory from long ago….

* * *

 _They were six-years-old, racing down the road in front of their family homes, on their bikes. It was something they did often, two best friends always challenging one another, on that day, however, her tire hit something because she had not been paying attention to the road, but had been looking back over her shoulder to see whether he was gaining on her. She lost control of her bike and fell off skinning her knee._

 _Thankfully, the spill happened only a few feet away from the Grimes property, causing Rick to jump off his bike casting it off haphazardly onto the lawn and rush to his friend's side._

 _To the young boy, his friend seemed okay, he did the same things his mama did, when he took a spill the week before. He helped Michonne up and walked her to the porch to sit down._

" _Are you okay, Michonne?"_

 _She shook her head, yes, but her eyes were brimming with tears. "Stay here, I'll be right back."_

 _He then went to retrieve her bike from the roadway and laid it on the lawn next to his._

 _A few minutes later, he was back as promised bringing with him a glass of sweet tea and a box of Kleenex, that he placed on the porch next to her. Michonne had since removed her helmet, so a few of her braids escaped the scrunchie and fell into her face, obscuring his view of her beautiful face._

" _Here, drink this! It'll make you feel better. I'm going to wash off your boo-boo."_

 _Rick busied himself unwinding the garden hose from the side of the house then he opened the tap. He then carefully washed away the dirt from Michonne's skinned knee. After he used a tissue to pat it dry just like his mom did to him, then he applied a Winnie the Pooh band-aid to the wound. Then, he kissed the band-aid. It caused Michonne to chuckle._

" _What?" He asked perplexed. "Mom says it heals faster when you kiss it better."_

" _Winnie the Pooh, really Rick?"_

" _Who doesn't like Pooh bear?"_

* * *

Michonne smiled at the memory. Yes, Rick definitely made her feel safe and if there was no one out there for either of them, they'd at least always have one another, so she agreed.

"Okay, if you and I are both still single when we're old, I will marry you."

"For real?" he asked trying hard to contain the smile spreading over his face, his blue eyes lit up like fireworks on New Year's Eve and his heart skipped a beat.

"Wait a minute, what's old?" he asked to be sure just how long he had to wait for her.

"I dunno, thirty-five?"

"Yeah, that sounds 'bout right."

Michonne extended her pinkie and he joined his to hers, his blue sapphire eyes locked onto her chocolate orbs.

"I pledge," they said together.

The two friends finished their ice cream as they watched the swans pass in front of them. It was quite possibly the closest they ever been in all the years they'd watched them from that very spot.


	8. Chapter 8

_**4\. The Wedding**_

* * *

"Michonne, where the hell are you? Call or text us!" Sasha had lost count of the many unanswered calls and text messages she had left for her friend.

"What do you think happened?" Maggie asked no one in particular, their monthly girl's night had taken a downward turn. Both Rick and Michonne had been off the grid. They knew the reason why Rick was incommunicado, at least so they thought. Michonne on the other hand, they figured Olivier had put a ring on it and was giving her a good dick down, so much so, they both missed two days of work.

"Andrea, what's Shane got to say about Rick?"

"Really, Sasha? You give a shit about Rick now? You know he's probably crawled into to some fucking hole somewhere feeling sorry for himself. Shane hasn't seen or heard from him since."

"Woah… bitch, don't you come at me like that. If it wasn't for me he'd have no damn clue that Michonne was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. Instead of sabotaging her relationships… he ought to have told her how he felt a long time ago. If he had, she wouldn't be about to uproot her damn life to fly off into the sunset with his French counterpart."

"Sasha, you've lost your damn mind, that guy is nothing like Pretty Richie. Michonne seems truly happy for once. Why couldn't you just let her have that? Did you do it for Rick or for your own selfish reasons," Andrea countered.

Three sets of eyes stared in wonder, the ladies all looked at Andrea wondering whether she was for real. They eventually, however, decided to cut her some slack because she hadn't known Rick and Michonne like they did, she only came on the scene because Shane brought her into the group during their college years; unlike his other catch and releases, he couldn't seem to shake Andrea, which was probably because she was the female version of himself.

"What are you saying exactly, Andrea?" Sasha asked after draining her Cosmopolitan and signalling the waiter to keep them coming.

"I dunno, Sash… didn't you start this shit when they were what fifteen, when she got stood up for the very first time because of your meddling? They aren't kids anymore, just maybe this guy is for real and can give her what Captain Save A Bestie can't… like something serious."

"Andrea you don't know shit. We know Michonne and Rick, and those two been glued to each other since they could walk. They love one another, but until one of them is about to step out of their comfort zone and take that step, it'll forever be: WASH. RINSE. REPEAT for them. They're both searching for something that's been right in front of them their whole adult lives, but too stupid to try it," Rosita added.

"So, y'all decide to become their very own Andy Cohen and try to get them to make that love connection? What if it doesn't work? Then what… do they lose a perfectly good friendship over a one night stand? If ever there was a time… ten years ago the group started settling down… Maggie got engaged, Daryl and Sasha followed suit then you and Abe and finally, fucking Shane put a ring on it. Imagine that, we all have kids for crying out loud, but nothing's changed for those two. If Michonne really wanted Rick all she had to do was say anything and he'd jump on her. I'm telling y'all, she's just not that into her best friend."

"So, you're accusing me of sabotaging one of my best friend's future with a man that's all wrong for her because I don't want her to pack up and leave?"

The conversation at the terrace table was getting heated, and Maggie being the most level-headed one amongst them decided enough was enough and weighed in.

"Ladies, I think we should all call it a night and get back home to our families. This ain't much of a girl's night without Michonne anyway. I'm sure she'll call once Olivier is bone dry, which may be never… at least our girl is getting her back blown out. We should follow her lead."

* * *

 _ **A day later...**_

Across town, Rick pulled up in front of Michonne's townhouse and parked.

"Michonne, it's been almost five days and you haven't given me an answer yet," he said placing his hand on her thigh and waiting for a response; she had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the ride home.

"What's the rush, Rick? Can't we just enjoy the moment? We haven't exactly talked much in the past five days either. I just got out of a relationship, remember?"

"Yeah, but we already established that love between us and anyone else could never be the same as it is between us, right?"

"True, but all the same, Rick, let's take our time. Plus, before we go any further I think you have some talking of your own to do, don't you think?"

Rick cringed knowing exactly what she meant. It wasn't a conversation he wasn't looking forward to having, but it had to be done.

"Do they know about him, or was I the only one left in the dark?"

"No, they don't. They were already out of the country when we started dating and I haven't introduced them as yet."

"Well, at least that's one less thing for your dad to hold against me."

"Daddy's really not that bad… plus, we're no longer kids. He was only looking out for me. In his defence, every time he saw you, there was a different girl hanging around you, but then you would show up at our door over and over. He often wondered why you didn't ask all your other 'friends' for help," Michonne countered using air quotes while looking at him with a raised brow.

Rick was not totally convinced by his girlfriend's assessment of things, but only time would tell whether her father's view of him had changed.

"We'll see whether twenty years has changed anythang. Come on," he said stealing a kiss, before he exited the vehicle and walked to the other side to open her door.

* * *

It was late when Michonne returned from court. She was worn out and exhausted from her turbocharged romance which had begun six days earlier and she could hardly walk. She was looking forward to dropping her files off and ducking out of the office at a reasonable hour. She had visions of a nice hot bath in the not too distant future with a nice glass of wine to take the edge off of her day. Tonight, her boyfriend would have to settle for spooning because she didn't have the energy for much more than that. She didn't even have the energy to entertain the idea of replying to the many texts and voicemails she had received during the time she fell off the grid and into Rick's bed.

Meanwhile, Sasha's assistant, Noah had already alerted her to Michonne's presence in the office. The girls were all scheduled to have an impromptu dinner to make up for their bombed girls night. Michonne's assistant, Cyndie had already added the appointment to her agenda first thing that morning as Sasha requested.

Michonne was sitting at her desk trying hard to summon the strength to move her lethargic limbs when her phone buzzed and there was a knock on the door. She slowly picked up the phone and responded, "Michonne Beauséjour."

"Salut Chérie!"

His voice was not at all what she was expecting to hear. It took her seconds to respond by hanging up the phone, and respond a distracted "come in" to whoever was on the other side of the door.

The door opened and Sasha stood in the doorway with her hand on the doorknob, "So what's keeping you? The others are waiting and we've been waiting for four whole days. By the way, you look well fucked," Sasha added as an aside, "We need details."

"Sasha, you can be so crude at times… but I'm sorry, I can't tonight, I'm exhausted and I need to sleep."

"Michonne, you can sleep when you're dead… shit's overrated anyway. Have yourself a couple kids and you'll see. You'll learn to function on less and less every day. You have to eat anyway, so no can do."

"Fine," she sighed knowing that arguing with a stubborn mule would require energy she didn't have to spare, "Alright, let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Sasha accepted Michonne's surrender and turned to leave. Michonne sent a quick text to Rick about her change of plans and he quickly replied that he too was presently in the middle of an intervention, then asked whether they should just tell all to their collective friends tonight.

She replied that they might as well, but they should do it at the same time. As such, he would have to endure a few more lectures and a few more drinks before it could happen.

 **...**

After dinner, the women learned the truth about Olivier and Michonne's disastrous date from hell. At which point, Sasha looked pointedly at Andrea. Michonne had no idea what the look was about but continued to explain how she bumped into Rick that night and why she fell off the grid. At this juncture, she sent Rick a text giving the all clear to end his torment.

The women were blown away by the revelation, not in a million years could any of them have predicted that night. They had all been secretly mourning her loss knowing that she was a heartbeat away from picking up her life to chase love, but they were pleasantly pleased that love found her instead.

"So where's the ring?" Maggie chimed in examining her hand.

"At my place… We're going to take it slow."

"Oh, Chica, if you think this is slow you're so screwed. Rick Grimes left his bachelor's bed behind for you and hasn't left your side since. Put the damn ring on your finger!"

"Rosita, that's not how it works."

"No Michonne, Rosita's right, it took y'all twenty years to get here and Rick's gonna want babies. Hell, god knows with that dicking down, I wouldn't be too sure you're not already knocked up," Sasha informed her friend.

"Sasha you've got jokes," Michonne laughed.

"Congratulations, Michonne, I'm very happy for you," Andrea said finally breaking her silence.

"Thanks, Andrea! But truly ladies, in as much as I'd like to hang with y'all I need to drag my butt home and if I'm lucky, I'll get a few more hours of sleep tonight."

Shortly after the tabs were settled, the women dispersed back to their lives.

* * *

 _ **Two months later...**_

The men were sitting in their favorite watering hole in King's County, it felt like a throwback to old times. Every bachelor party over the past ten years had taken place at Dale's because it was the first place they all took their first legal drink, so it was only fitting that on a night as momentous as this, the last bachelor amongst them would be honored there.

Drinks had been flowing for several hours now, but no one knew the truth of how Rick and Michonne's engagement came to be. Nothing about their relationship had been traditional, but then again, none of them waited twenty years to eat the fruit of the forbidden tree. It seemed almost overnight they revealed they were a couple, a month later, the traditional engagement news came at some fancy restaurant. Two months later, here they were at Dale's putting a nail in the last coffin as Shane so eloquently puts it.

"I can't believe it… y'all are finally getting hitched." Shane slurred sitting down next to his best friend and draping his arm over Rick's shoulder.

"Jesus… it's about damn time those two did somethin' 'bout it don't yah think?' Daryl asked. "Been dodging it their whole lives… damn fools if you ask me."

Glenn shook his head and laughed. "At least he finally bit the bullet, now I won't have to take information my wife tells me in confidence and supply him with it so he can sabotage Michonne's love life and then not do shit about it."

Abe and the others all looked at one another, somehow, they were not surprised in the least to find out that their buddy had used each of them in one way or another in his quest to keep Michonne single.

"Can you imagine if she ever found that shit out? She'd friggin kill us all." Abe said gently pulling on his beard.

"C'mon fellas, I'd never rat on y'all, but I did tell her I ruined her dating life."

"Are you fucking serious? Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Shane asked.

"I didn't want to start our lives together based on lies, so I came clean about all of it. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but I made a very compelling argument. Plus, she said yes or we wouldn't be here tonight," and with that remark the men all drank to their friend's good fortune with a hearty "Here, here!"

However, Shane's curiosity got the better of him. He could understand how his friend could win over the girl, but the father was another story completely. The old man never cared much for his buddy so he wondered just how it all went down. "Winning over Michonne would be easy. All you had to do was accept to live in the dog house for a while and blow her back out real good after that, but how the hell did you sweet talk her old man into getting his blessings. Did you send him a case of scotch?"

"Nah, but It certainly helped that he was in another country altogether, I did it over Skype." Rick laughed about it and took a sip of his beer, but the morning it happened it wasn't a laughing matter.

He remembered the morning two months ago when he talked to Mr. Beauséjour _._

Since the night he drove Michonne home after they hooked up, he had pretty much moved into her house. It was a little after six in the morning when the call came in and Michonne grabbed her laptop and told him to get dress and meet her in the living room because they were about to break the news to her parents about them being a couple.

…

Michonne had already been catching up with her folks, who were in Zimbabwe on a project delivering frontier medicine. It was something they did every ten years or so because this project was near and dear to their hearts. It was where it all began for them… their story and how Michonne came to be. A young African American girl meeting a young Frenchman who was born and raised in Paris but whose ancestors had immigrated there from the Continent; to hear Michonne tell the story of how her parents met and fell in love… it was the stuff chick flicks were made of.

That morning, Rick appeared in the living room wearing his brown t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked pretty respectable, given the hour of the day and the fact he had just rolled out of bed.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Beauséjour," he greeted taking his seat next to his beautiful girlfriend and taking her hand in his. A subtle gesture which didn't escape her father's eagle eyes.

As usual, Mrs. Beauséjour's pleasant smile greeted him. Mr. Beauséjour, however, looked at his watch.

"Good morning, Richard it's nice to see you again, dear," her mother said with a warm smile that reached her eyes, happy that things finally fell into place for the two lovebirds sitting halfway around the world. She could immediately see the difference in her daughter, she positively glowed and she couldn't recall a time when she did that which didn't result from some kind of professional or academic achievement.

"It's a bit early to be visiting isn't, Richard?"

"Daddy, please stop it. Rick and I are a couple now and I would appreciate it if you would try to be a bit more cordial. After all, we're no longer fifteen daddy… then we were just friends nothing more." Michonne spoke up to diffuse what she felt was a fast devolving situation.

"Oh, is that so? How long have y'all been in a relationship?"

"Sir, our relationship it's relatively new, but Michonne and me, we've known each other our whole lives. I've loved Michonne my entire life, Sir, and I would be honored if you would give us your blessing, so that I could make an honest woman of her. I promise you, I will protect her and take care of her the way a husband should. I understand your reservations, but I'm no longer that boy you knew twenty years ago. But Michonne is and always has been my world, she's the beacon which always guided me home."

Mr. Beauséjour, however, was reluctant to place his stamp of approval on a relationship which seemed to have come out of nowhere. He always suspected that Richard had a soft spot for his daughter, even at a young age. Back then, however, he was more concerned that she'd become one of his flavors of the day, so he made sure to let the young man know just what was in store for him if he should hurt his daughter… his only child. He knew in his heart of hearts, this was strictly pro forma, one way or the other, with or without his blessings they would do what their hearts desired.

After asking for Michonne's hand in marriage, he distinctly remembered Mr. Beauséjour turning to his daughter and began speaking to her in French. He knew it was her father's way of assessing her side of things.

…

" _Michonne, est ce que tu ressens la même chose pour Richard? Je ne veux pas voir mon bébé souffrir. Il t'a fait une déclaration d'amour, mais tu connais son tableau de chasse. Est ce que c'est quelqu'un à qui tu penses pouvoir faire confiance avec ton cœur? "_

" _Oui, papa, je le peux. C'est mon meilleur ami et je l'ai aimé toute ma vie aussi. En-dehors des parents bien sûr, je ne pense pas que il y aura quelqu'un qui me connaît aussi bien que lui "_

" _Très bien alors, si tu es sûre et certaine que tu peux lui faire confiance. Je vais essayer. Félicitations princesse!"_

" _Merci, papa!"_

" _De rien princesse!"_

 _ **...**_

"Richard, basically, my daughter tells me she feels the same way about you. That she trusts you with her heart, notwithstanding your track record. That said, she believes in you, so I'm willing to try. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness but if you ever hurt my daughter, you won't have to wonder whether I still have that gun."

"Thank you, Sir." Rick said grateful to have his blessing and the fact that Mr. B was finally going to give him a chance to prove he was the right man for his daughter.

"Congratulations to you Richard and my darling baby girl! Michonne, darling, we'll talk later." Her mother added with happy tears spilling from her eyes.

"Thank you, ma'am".

"Thanks, Mom. Yes, we will," she promised her mother before ending the call.

* * *

On a late summer afternoon on Jekyll Island, backdropped by a huge tree, fallen long ago, but now ornamental driftwood for days such as this. It stood between them and waning blue waters of the Atlantic, a serene view, with not a cloud in the sky; a slight breeze coming off the Atlantic bringing with it some comfort from the hot Georgian sun to the small party of family and friends gathered on Driftwood Beach.

It was a very casual affair to match the surroundings, the white folding chairs were on either side of the path leading the way to the centrepiece driftwood, where the bride and groom stood before the priest.

At each row, next to the aisle seats were huge rattan and somlig balls, of varying colours all natural to the surrounding environment, as well as items natural to the beach itself.

Three months after becoming a couple, Rick and Michonne stood before their family and friends ready to write a new chapter in their lives.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two young lovers before God in holy matrimony. Today, Richard Oliver Grimes and Michonne Alexandra Beauséjour have chosen to say their own vows as they pledge themselves to each other."

As Father Gabriel stated his full name, Michonne tried hard not to laugh, she had known him her whole life, but never knew what the 'O' stood for until they filled out their marriage license. As she expected, her girlfriends were getting a kick out of it too. She could hear the snickerings behind them. Rick was not amused because he always hated the name, but even more so now.

"Rick," Father Gabriel said as he invited the young man to begin.

Rick took her hands into his and locked his sapphire blue eyes onto her chocolate coloured orbs. "Michonne Alexandra Beauséjour, I have waited for this day, ever since I kissed that boo-boo on your knee and realized that I was meant to protect you. At 15, when you cried not sure who you were, I saw you and I knew who you were. You were and always have been the most beautiful girl to me, but now, you are the most beautiful woman to me. There's a light within you which radiates and it draws me in, it's the beacon which guides me home. Michonne, you've always been home to me. Today, I stand before God and man and make good on the pledge we made at 15 because I knew then, you were the only one for me, but I had to wait for you to realize it too. I love you, Michonne. I always have and always will for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until the end of our days and even then…" His voice broke, then he said, "I will find you. I promise."

Hearing his words telling their life story like this... to those who knew most of it and to those to whom it was news, caused her tears which were already barely contained to finally spill. Rick being the true gentleman he was, extended his hand to cup her exquisite face and used his thumb pad to gently capture her errant tears as he mouthed the words, "You're absolutely beautiful," as he lowered his head. In that instant, reality fell away, they had forgotten where they were and drifted away into their own private bubble.

Father Gabriel seeing their reactions hastily cleared his throat and tried to redirect the couple's attention to the business at hand. From his observation of them, they had long forgotten the vows and were about to kiss and that just wouldn't do.

"Michonne," he said gently prompting the bride to make her pledge.

Hearing her name, broke the spell which Rick had cast upon her. They had been moments away from kissing. Unfortunately, their moment wasn't missed by the others because she could hear the tittering of the school girls parading around as her so-called friends once more. Her cheeks felt warm as she remembered where they were and the presence of both their parents. Rick didn't seem to care.

"Richard Oliver Grimes, I too remember the day I skinned my knee and you patching me up with the Pooh band-aid. Then you kissed it better saying that's what your mama would do to make it heal faster. I didn't understand it then, but over the years, you always seemed to be there whenever I needed you most, although it was mostly engineered by you to be my hero…"

Once again snickering could be heard from their close friends who knew the whole story.

Father Gabriel was not impressed, nothing about the couple or the ceremony was traditional. Yet again he cleared his throat, but this time he asked the audience to be respectful of the ceremony.

Michonne tried hard not to laugh herself and continued, "Even so, I tried to deny what has always been between us, but it grew stronger with each passing year. At 15, neither of us knew any better, nor are we the people we were then. The one thing that remained, however, was the love, only the love I had for you then has blossomed into so much more. That day, I recall how I felt whenever you were around and it's the reason I pledged to marry you. Today, I feel the very same way, I feel loved and protected and will be honored to be your wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until the end of our days… I will always guide you home."

Father Gabriel blessed the rings, and said, "Today, we witnessed the union of Richard and Michonne. These rings are the symbol of their love for one another." Both Rick and Michonne exchanged rings and Father Gabriel pronounced them husband and wife.

The crowd was expecting them to do the typical thing, but instead, the couple looked at one another; Rick smiled and extended his right pinky. Michonne followed suit and bit her bottom lip. His left hand moved towards her cupping her face, his blue eyes held hers as he lowered his head to capture her lips.

 **THE END!**


End file.
